The Princess and The Prospect (OLD)
by LaLa Land 14
Summary: Honey Morrow, teenage daughter of Clay and Gemma, never thought she'd find love in Charming, let alone with the prospect. Does age really matter? Yes, especially when you're a biker princess. *Warning, there will be sex.* Set pre-season 1 and during season 1.
1. Drops of Jupiter

**So...I started writing again. Sort of. I know this story isn't the best, but I tried. If anything is wrong, information-wise, tell me and I'll fix it. I have a lot of this story written and I pretty much know what I'm going to do with it, but ideas would be nice :) I appreciate reviews, too.**

**I own nothing recognizable, it all belongs to Kurt Sutter. However, I take full credit for Honey and whatever other OCs flitter in and out from time to time.**

Honey Marie Morrow was bored, and when Honey was bored bad things tended to happen. It was the first day of summer vacation and she was stuck at TM, watching her mom do paperwork. With a sigh, she flicked a paper football across the office. Gemma looked up from her paperwork, fixing her teenage daughter with a cold, disapproving glare. Honey took that as her cue to leave, not willing to suffer her mother's wrath. She lingered outside the office door, contemplating her next actions. With a low hum, she skipped to the garage where Opie was working on a car. When he saw her tiny figure he grinned, knowing she'd been kicked out of Gemma's domain. He worked around her as she perched on a nearby tool chest. "How's school?" He asked, tugging playfully on a strand of her choppy blonde and black hair as he passed her. She propped her elbow up on her knee, holding her cheek as she conversed with the man she considered a brother.

"Pointless. I ain't smart like other people, Ope." He patted her thigh sympathetically.

"Just think, though. You only have one more year and you'll be free." He assured her, spreading his arms as though he were flying. Honey laughed quietly, the mere thought of never returning to the god awful cage made her giddy. Checking the time, she groaned quietly and hopped off the tool chest.

"Mom wants me to watch the office while she visits Abel." She grumbled.

Opie chuckled and shook his head. "She has you doing office shit? We might be out of business by tonight." Honey introduced him to her middle finger as she strolled back to the office. On her way, she noticed a new guy walking out of the clubhouse. Their eyes met and Honey shivered. His goofy grin was unlike anything she'd ever seen. She reminded herself to ask Opie about him and settled in the desk chair. She put her headphones in and started a song on her iPod as she opened her book. The Silence of The Lambs, with the nicest murderer she ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"Now that she's back in the atmosphere  
>With drops of Jupiter in her hair<br>Hey, hey, hey  
>She acts like summer and walks like rain<br>Reminds me that there's a ti-"

A tap on her shoulder startled her and she removed her headphones. Beside her, the unknown guy was standing, wringing his hands.

"Uh, does Gemma still have the number for the septic guy?" He asked, a twinkle in his blue eyes. Honey dug around the desk until she found the scrap of paper containing the number. She handed it to him, their fingers brushing against each other. "I'm Half Sack, by the way." He introduced himself.

"Half Sack?" She asked, not entirely sure if she wanted to know.

"Yeah, I lost my right nut in Iraq." He mumbled, looking down at the floor.

The news equally disturbed and fascinated Honey. "Oh, well, I'm Honey. Can you tell Opie I need to see him?"

Half Sack nodded, heading back out to the garage with a silly grin on his face. A few minutes later, Opie came in. Immediately, Honey began firing questions at him.

"Who is Half Sack?"

"The prospect, why?"

"Why didn't you tell me there was a new prospect?" She accused.

Opie eyed her strangely. "I didn't think you cared. Why the sudden interest?" Honey collected her frazzled nerves and calmed herself.

"Just wondering. It's been a while since SAMCRO had a prospect." She covered up her interest by brushing the topic away.

"Okay..." Opie mumbled, clearly confused. Honey waved him away, just as Gemma stepped back into the office. She smiled at her daughter, still cheery from seeing her grandson.

"Okay, sweetheart. You can go now." Honey shot out of the desk chair and was halfway to the garage before she finished speaking. Half Sack watched her, entranced with her. Tiny denim shorts peeked out from under her Avenged Sevenfold concert tee. The shirt itself clung to her chest beautifully, showcasing the feature that made Honey the topic of many locker room conversations. Her combat boots thunked against the concrete as she bounced across the lot. Opie followed the prospect's gaze and nudged him. Half Sack tore his gaze away from Honey reluctantly.

"Dude, don't even try." Opie warned. "She's the 16-year-old SAMCRO princess."

_'16? Shit.'_ Half Sack ignored his heart and looked at Opie. "I ain't interested in jail-bait." He lied.

Opie nodded, satisfied with the answer.

In the garage, Honey was becoming bored. Opie was busy running around the lot, Jax was nowhere to be found, and she was fighting the urge to go looking for the prospect. Eventually, she sighed and lounged on the picnic table by the clubhouse. She swung her legs back and forth as she stared up at the roof, hands splayed across her flat stomach. A hand crept up her thigh and she shrieked, slapping at it playfully. When she caught sight of who it was she kicked at him, her heavy boots barely grazing his ass. Juice chuckled, continuing on to the clubhouse. Honey stood up and started walking, hoping to find something to occupy herself. As she rounded the corner, she collided with a hard body. Warm hands held her upright as she regained her balance. As she stared up at the babyish face of her rescuer, she failed to notice their faces moving towards each other. Just as their lips brushed against each other, Chibs rounded the corner.

"Prospect!" The prospect tore his face away from hers, trying to hide what had almost transpired. Chibs eyed the young couple suspiciously, noticing Honey's crimson blush and Half Sack's guilty expression. "Garage." He instructed Half Sack. The younger man nodded and hurried away, leaving the Scotsman and the princess alone. "Honey, I'm not going to tell you how to live your life, but if you get with the prospect-"

"I know. Believe me, I know where my place in the SAMCRO hierarchy is." She grumbled bitterly. Chibs pulled her into a hug, allowing her a moment of comfort. She relaxed against his cut, inhaling the fragrance of leather and whiskey. He patted her hair and kissed her forehead before gently pushing her in the direction of the parking lot.

"Yer mom wants to see you." Indeed, Gemma was waiting impatiently by her car. Honey approached her wearily, not sure what the queen wanted. When she caught sight of her daughter, Gemma pursed her lips.

"Took you long enough. I'm going over to Jax's house to clean, so you'll have to find a ride home. I won't be home until late." Honey nodded, already knowing who she was going to ask. She raced back to the clubhouse, hoping he was still there. Luck was on her side. The prospect was sitting at the picnic table holding his head in his hands. She approached him shyly, the memory of his lips near hers rushing to the front of her mind. Hearing her footsteps, Half Sack looked up at the younger girl. Honey twisted the hem of her t-shirt anxiously.

"Mama can't give me a ride home so I was wondering if you'd take me." She stared down at the pavement beneath her feet, waiting for his answer. He stood up, scratching his scruffy facial hair nervously.

"Uh, sure." She followed him to his white Dyna, accepting the helmet he offered her. She climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around his middle and laying her head against his back as they rode to her house. He parked at the curb and let her off. She fidgeted in front of him, tugging at her shorts.

"Do you wanna come in? Mom and Dad won't be home for a while." She ran her tongue along the inside of her bottom lip, feeling the scar that resided there. Half Sack tried to protest but the hope in her eyes convinced him. He followed her inside, lingering at the bottom of the stairs as she ran to her room. "Come on!" She encouraged him as he hesitantly entered her room. The beaded curtains on the window blocked the sunset, setting a muted blue glow about the room. Honey fell back against her fluffy colorful bedspread, patting the bed beside her. Half Sack sat, watching her turn the TV on. The start menu for the new Carrie was playing on the large screen. Honey pressed play and curled into Half Sack's side, much to his surprise. He reluctantly wrapped his arm around her narrow shoulders, inhaling the sweet aroma that clung to her hair. She smelled like apples and vanilla. They watched the movie silently, Honey scooting closer into his side when she thought he wouldn't notice. By the end of the movie, Honey was practically in Half Sack's lap. She had thrown her leg over his lap, his crotch pressed against her inner thigh. She wiggled a little, getting comfortable as the credits rolled down the screen. Half Sack involuntarily moaned when she came into contact with his erection.

Honey felt it digging into her leg and looked down. She blinked, her eyes widening ever so slightly. She looked up at him from under her eyelashes, a hint of a blush dusting her cheeks a pale pink. Her tongue darted out, dampening her dry lips. Half Sack's eyes followed the motion, a hand trailing down to her hip. Honey leaned toward him, stopping just out of reach of his lips. Half Sack understood and closed the distance, capturing her soft, pink lips with his. The kiss grew hotter with each passing second, and soon Half Sack was hovering over Honey's tiny body. His hands ran under her shirt, to just below her bra and down again. A soft moan escaped her parted lips, sending a shiver down his spine. His prepay rang in his pocket, doing little to diminish their lust-filled reverie. Honey's slim fingers tugged at Half Sack's short hair, enjoying the feel of the soft strands as they slipped through her fingers. The infernal ringing stopped, earning a sigh of relief from the couple, before starting again. Half Sack nearly growled in irritation as he pulled away from Honey to answer the call.

"What?" He snapped. He instantly calmed himself when Jax scolded him.

"Chill out, prospect. Need some help at the garage."

Half Sack felt Honey's small hand run up his thigh, cupping him through his jeans. He stuttered out a reply then hung up, tearing himself away from the younger girl.

"I better get back." He hurried down the stairs. When Honey heard the front door slam, she felt bad. She could've gotten him in trouble. Falling back on her pillows, she planned her next move. Mission Seduce Sack was on.

Back at the clubhouse, Half Sack was serving Chibs a drink. "Prospect," Chibs said. "Honey-Bee is the sweetest, toughest, kindest lass I've had the pleasure of knowing. Don't fuck her up." With that stern warning, the Scotsman headed to his dorm. Half Sack rested his elbow on the bar, running a hand through his hair as he thought about all the reasons she was off-limits. _'She's 16. Clay would kill me, if Gemma didn't first, then Jax would hide my body...'_

"Fuck." He stated simply. "I'm fucked."


	2. Some Dance to Remember

_-2 weeks later-_

Half Sack was resting in his bed. The Sons, minus Piney, were on a short run so he had no pressing objectives, instead choosing to fantasize about the SAMCRO Princess. He imagined her on his Dyna, her hair blowing in the breeze. Her big brown eyes staring at him, filled with passion. Soon, though, his daydreams turned dirtier. Her in his bed, cheeks flushed and hair strewn around her like a halo. Her riding him like there was no tomorrow, her tits bouncing with every move. Her under him, writhing in pleasure. He forced those thoughts out of his head, knowing it wasn't right. A twenty-three year old man pining over a 16-year-old. Still, he couldn't just forget her. Their secret makeout sessions that happened when Honey came by the garage, which was more often than usual, were taking there toll on the prospect.

A loud knock at his door accompanied by Piney's voice startled him. "Kid, we got a car in the garage." Half Sack sighed but yanked on some jeans and a t-shirt before slipping into his TM work shirt. When he exited his dorm, the old man was gone. Half Sack headed out to the garage to work on the Jeep while thoughts of Honey danced in his mind. The job was simple, not much concentration needed and for that he was grateful. The day was slow and around 2 o'clock he found himself with nothing to do. He headed for the picnic table, needing a break. All day he'd thought of nothing but the way the younger girl tasted, the way she fit against him. As he rounded the corner, he froze. Honey was sitting at the table, a can of Arizona tea and a chicken sandwich sitting in front of her as she worked meticulously in a sketch book. Considering going back, he sighed. He couldn't just ignore her.

Honey looked up as he approached her. A bright smile lit up her face as she patted the bench next to her. He returned the smile and sat, admiring her bare thighs as her shorts rode up. "Whatcha drawing?"

She added a few more marks before presenting it to him. It was a line from Hotel California, 'Some dance to remember, some dance to forget.' written in beautiful script above a heart.

"I guess when I find somebody right, I'll put his name in the heart."

Half Sack was tempted to take the pencil and write his name in himself, and it showed on his face.

Honey's eyes darkened slightly as she looked around, making sure no one was around to see what she was about to do. When she was satisfied, she pressed her lips against his. When air became a necessity Half Sack trailed kisses down her neck, no doubt leaving some hickeys as he explored. Piney's footfalls tore them apart as he passed them, heading to the truck. "I'll be back. Got an appointment." They stayed apart even after he had gone. Honey was nibbling on the sandwich she'd made quickly in the clubhouse when she'd arrived. Half Sack ran his hand along her exposed thigh, taking pride in the shivers that accompanied his actions.

"Half Sack," She started, setting the last bite of her sandwich on the paper towel she was using as a plate. He retracted his hand, knowing whatever she had to say was serious. "What are we? Am I just some girl you fool around with when you feel the urge?" She asked, hoping it was more than that.

Half Sack sighed. The easiest thing to do would be lie, say she was just a fling. Staring into her hopeful brown eyes, he knew he couldn't do that. "I really like you, Honey. I haven't stopped thinking about you since the night in your room." Honey doodled on the corner of her notepad, knowing she wouldn't like the 'but'. "Opie told me how old you are."

Honey snorted, reminding herself to thank the gentle giant. Not. "So? I'll be 17 in a few months. It's not like we're fucking, we just talk and kiss."

Half Sack tucked a piece of her unruly hair behind her ear. You could tell at some point it had been chopped into layers but was growing out and curling now. "I'm 23. I'm seven years older than you, it's wrong."

Again, she snorted. "Wrong? You really wanna talk about what's right and wrong? Look where we are! You can run guns and kill people, but you can't kiss a teenage girl? Bullshit." She waved her arms at the reaper logos posted around the building.

Half Sack sighed and abruptly pulled her to her feet, allowing himself to press against her for a split second. She barely managed to grab her notebook before he led her into the clubhouse. They passed the bar and the Chapel, heading for the dorms. He pulled her into his room and sat at the foot of the bed, resting his head in his hands. Honey inspected the tiny space, seeing dirty laundry scattered in the floor, posters of half-naked models, and his cut laying across the back of the desk chair. Typical dorm. Although she'd only been in Juice's, so she really wouldn't know. A warm hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her down on the bed. She laid her head on Half Sack's shoulder, grasping his hand and lacing their fingers together. Half Sack toyed with her fingers, not quite sure how to start.

"Honey," He said, fully prepared to wing it. "I'm too old. Yeah, all we're doing is fooling around, for now, but I don't know how long I can do that without-" Her hand on his thigh cut him off.

"Half Sack, I'm almost 17 and I've only kissed four guys. I've never gotten past second base and nobody wants to endure the wrath of SAMCRO for dating me. Everybody knows I'm gonna end up being an Old Lady. Hell, Mom would disown me if I tried bringing home a normal guy." She took a deep breath. "I've seen a lot of Sons come and go in my life, and I gotta admit, you're the only one I could see myself with. I like you, Half Sack."

"I like you, too." Half Sack admitted. "But if your parents find out, I'm dead." It was a huge risk to take, fooling around with _Clay's_ daughter. _'My life is way too complicated.' _

"Then we'll keep it a secret. We can date for a while, see how things go, and if we make it until I'm 18, we can tell them." She explained as if she did this every day.

He thought about it. "I'd be patched in by the time you turn 18, right?"

She grinned. "Exactly. I'd be legally old enough to do what I want, and it'd be harder to kick you out of the club if you're a full patch."

He had to admit, it _did_ sound logical. "Okay." He gave in, his eyes searching her own brown ones.

"Kiss me?" She whispered, her voice soft.

He obliged her, pressing his lips against hers as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The more they explored each other's mouths, the more they wanted to touch each other. Honey pulled away first, to get air.

She stood up, lifting her Nirvana t-shirt while Half Sack watched, enraptured. She pulled the worn material over her head, leaving her in her plain gray bra. She kicked her sandals off, unbuttoning her shorts with trembling fingers. They fell to the floor, pooling around her ankles. She stepped out of them, then crawled across the bed to straddle the prospect's lap. His hands cupped her ass as they kissed, falling back onto the bed. He tore his work shirt off, tossing it to the floor. Honey sat up, sliding her bra straps down her arms tantalizingly slow. Half Sack enjoyed the view from under her, grinding against her as she finished removing the cotton contraption. She tugged at his t-shirt, prompting him to take it off. He did so, tossing it to the side. Distracted, they hadn't heard the Sons return. A brief knock on the door was the only warning they got before it slammed open, bouncing off the wall from the force. Juice stood there, taking in the scene with wide eyes. Honey grabbed the pillow, covering herself the best she could.

"Juice, what the hell?" She hissed, trying not to be heard by the others.

The shell-shocked man hurried out with a stuttered, "Party's starting." The couple waited for a few seconds to make sure he'd gone before they redressed. Honey let Half Sack leave first, needing to gather her thoughts. When she thought she was ready, she padded barefoot through the hallway to Juice's dorm. She knocked and received no answer.

"Juicy, I know you're in there." She said, hearing the loud rap music blasting from the speakers. Finally, a still pale, uncomfortable looking Juice opened the door wordlessly. He returned to the bed where his laptop sat, intent on ignoring the girl. She crawled across the bed and sprawled beside him, making ignoring her impossible. "Juicy Fruit?" She pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. Juice's cold exterior cracked slightly and he sighed.

"The prospect? You're screwing the prospect?" He asked in disbelief. Honey shook her head.

"No! Well, in a way I guess. Today was the farthest we've gone." Honey mumbled, twisted the chain on her wrist. Juice smiled sadly, seeing the familiar bracelet.

"You still wear that?"

Honey gasped in mock offense. "Why wouldn't I? My totally awesome best friend gave it to me for my 15th birthday." Juice shook his head, the compliment not making him feel better. Honey sighed, cupping his cheek. "Look, he makes me happy. He's not like most guys I know, he cares about more than getting in my pants."

Juice snorted. "Really? Cuz when I walked in, you didn't have any pants on at all." Honey looked down at her lap guiltily. "Y'know, when you were younger I had a crush on you." He confessed.

"Really?" Honey asked, glad he was opening up to her. She scooted closer, eager to hear his story.

Juice chuckled, "Yeah. I remember when you were 14, Gemma was having a barbecue. We ended up hiding under the deck until the food was ready because you and Tara couldn't look at each other without fighting."

Honey smiled, remembering her hatred of the older girl. "I remember that day. You had just patched in," She added, the details becoming clearer. "and some croweater you'd been banging showed up."

"And left with 3 missing teeth and a broken nose." Juice shook his head, laughing quietly.

"Plus some missing hair extensions." They both burst into laughter, imagining the croweater after she dared to insult Honey. "Mom got mad because there was cheap blonde hair all over the backyard."

"And then I went with you to the bathroom," Juice continued, his dark eyes turning uncharacteristically intense.

Honey stared back, remembering. "And we fixed my cuts and my hand."

They had been inching closer to each other the entire time. "And then we-" Juice pressed his lips against hers, just like they had done in the bathroom that day. Honey returned the kiss timidly, Half Sack lurking at the front of her mind. She couldn't help but compare Juice to Half Sack. Juice's skin was a shade too dark, his hands a bit too rough. Juice was hot and he was a great kisser, but no one could top her prospect. Honey pushed against his shoulders, signaling to him to get off. He obliged, pulling away to look down at his lap.

"I'm sorry, Juice. I-I can't, I just-" He shook his head.

"I understand. I guess you're gonna stay with the prospect?" Honey nodded. Juice wrapped his arms around her, offering her silent reassurance. "I won't say anything as long as you're happy."

Honey nodded against his chest, remaining in his embrace for a moment before they pulled apart. "I guess we better get out there." She muttered.

They walked out together, surveying the pre-party Friday night chaos. Croweaters of every shape and size had already begun showing up, much to Honey's annoyance. Half Sack was at the bar, serving Chibs and Opie. He caught her eye and grinned, loving the way she looked in her shorts and old t-shirt, walking around barefoot like she hadn't a care in the world. She winked at him, then squealed as tattooed arms wrapped around her mid-section and lifted her up. The man carried her effortlessly to one of the tables, setting her down carefully in front of Tig. She whirled around, ready to give her kidnapper a piece of her mind when she realized who it was.

"Happy!" She exclaimed, throwing herself at him. Happy caught her in his arms, the soft, barely there smile on his face his only reaction. Happy had always had a soft spot for the girl, stemming from an incident when she was 11. A group of SAMCRO, including him, had just returned from a particularly bloody run. He hadn't had the time to clean up yet and the tiny girl had noticed the crimson stains on his dark t-shirt. Most girls would've run for the hills, but not Honey.

_-5 years ago-_

_Happy sat at the bar, a beer in front of him. Beside him, a kid had a textbook open and was clearly daydreaming, with her head held in her hand and her elbow propped up on the polished surface of the bar. He knew she was Clay's kid, he'd seen her around before. He'd never given her a second glance, assuming she was just like any other girl, weak and whiny. As he lifted the beer bottle to his lips, a low, almost husky voice stopped him._

_"Is that blood?"_

_He calmly lowered his drink, staring stoically at the girl who dared to approach him. Her dark brown eyes shimmered with rebellion, not really expecting an answer from the killer. She turned back to her homework, her dark curls shielding her face from view._

_"Yeah." He growled, thinking for sure that she'd freak out. She looked up at him, blankly. Then, she smiled and shrugged._

_"Cool."_

_With that out of the way, Happy finished his drink and Honey gave up on her homework, tossing her book across the room where it hit the wall with a thud and dropped to the floor. Happy watched her out of the corner of his eye. She was trying to draw but kept erasing. Finally she got it just right and sat back, proud that she'd finished her somewhat okay-looking drawing. Happy eyed it, then looked at her. She was rubbing on spot on her stomach, just below her chest on the left side. It became clear that the drawing was something she planned to get as a tattoo later on. He pulled the notepad to him, much to her surprise, and examined it. It was a little uneven but it was good. Happy returned the drawing to its artist and stood up, intending to take a shower. As he breezed past the girl he rasped, "Nice drawing, little girl."_

_And thus Honey gained another brother._

Honey joined Happy in a game of pool against Tig and Juice, knowing sneaking away to meet with her prospect wasn't an option. He'd be at the bar for a while, at least until a croweater relieved him of his duties. Thinking about one of those sluts _relieving_ him in any way made Honey's stomach curl. Juice gave her a knowing smirk, seeing her grip her pool cue as if it were a sword. Her murderous brown eyes were focused on a familiar blonde. The croweater was rubbing her hands, complete with talon-like fake nails, all over a startled Half Sack's chest. Blondie was wearing a skirt so small it looked like a belt and heels so high they looked like you could stab someone with them. _'I may have to test that theory one day. Soon.'_ Honey thought, imagining the damage she could do with just a stiletto. Honey passed her cue to Tig and walked as calmly as she could to the bar. Half Sack saw her first, his eyes filling with fear. The slut twirled around to see who had taken his attention.

"Oh, it's_ you_." She sneered, her voice so nasal it hurt Honey's ears. _'I'd hate to hear her sex noises.'_ The thought flitted through Honey's mind.

"Yes, me. Thought you didn't like _biker whores_." Honey sneered back, remembering the insult she had been called all throughout her freshman year. The slut, Molly, had held a grudge against Honey for as long as she could remember.

Molly cackled, "Oh, look at that. The sixth-grader is at a big kids party. How cute." She mocked. Honey smiled a cold, calculating smile. Before Molly could even blink, Honey grabbed her badly bleached blonde hair and slammed her face down on the bar. Molly crumpled to the floor, holding her bloody nose and crying.

"I'd like a Coke, please." Honey said to Half Sack in her most pleasant voice. Honey accepted the can of soda Half Sack offered her and sauntered away, sipping the soda with an accomplished gleam in her eye. She rejoined the guys at the pool table as if she hadn't just broken a girl's nose.

"So, we gonna play?" She asked casually. Happy patted her on the back.

"I'm so proud of you." Honey smiled, but her eyes had dimmed slightly. She hated violence, but sometimes it happened. Especially in Biker-World.

"I think the blonde dye made you more violent." Tig teased, tugging one of the aforementioned dyed streaks in her hair. Honey slapped his hand away, returning to the game.

Honey could feel Half Sack's eyes on her as she played pool. She knew he thought she was mad at him and she felt bad for not telling him otherwise. After a game of pool, which Honey and Happy won, Honey motioned for Juice to follow her. They found a relatively quiet corner, empty of any Sons, and Honey explained what she needed.

"I need you to get someone to take care of the bar so I can talk to Half Sack. When you find someone, tell him to meet me in his dorm." She waved her hands as she talked, a habit that she was barely aware of.

"You realize if they catch you, he's dead, right?" Juice asked, wary of the plan. Honey glared at him, hating that he was right.

"We won't get caught if you help me!" Juice gave her a doubtful look but did as she had requested. She scurried off to Half Sack's dorm, making sure no one saw. It didn't matter, she could've paraded through the clubhouse in a chicken suit and most of them wouldn't have noticed. 99.9% of the people there were either drunk, naked, or both. Not sure when he'd come in, Honey hurried to remove her clothes, leaving her in her black thong and gray bra. She sprawled across his bed waiting, watching the door. It was only a few short minutes but to Honey, it felt like hours. He stepped in cautiously, ready to grovel for forgiveness if needed.

"Honey, I swear she just wouldn't give up and-" He trailed off, his eyes roaming her body. She pulled herself up to rest on her knees, beckoning for him to come closer. He did so, stopping at the side of the mattress. Honey tugged at his cut, pulling him down to sit next to her.

"I know. She's a bitch, always was." Half Sack sensed there was more to their rivalry than that but he didn't comment. "I need to tell you something." She picked at her already blunt nails, a nervous habit she'd aquired over the years.

Half Sack moved her hair to one shoulder, kissing her softly. Honey returned it happily, whimpering when he pulled away. "What do you need to tell me?" He reminded her.

Honey pushed him back against the pillow, straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck. "I kissed Juice."

Half Sack blinked, not sure he'd heard her muffled confession right. "Juice as in-_Juice_?"

Honey nodded against his neck. "When I went to talk to him after he walked in on us." She peeked up at him, afraid he was going to get mad. "We were talking about how he had a crush on me before and the time we kissed-"

"You've kissed him before?" Half Sack interrupted. Honey nodded.

"When I was 14. Just once." She felt him tense under her. "I don't want him, though. Juice is just a friend." Half Sack grabbed her roughly, flipping them so that he was on top. He ran his hands from her hips up, cupping her tits through her bra. He nipped at her neck, satisfied when her neck was covered in red splotches. Honey knew they'd be a bitch to cover up tomorrow but at the moment, with Half Sack's hands wandering all over her body and his mouth moving steadily down her neck, she couldn't find it in herself to give a damn. Her hands fisted in his hair as he unclasped her bra and flung it away. His warm mouth enveloped her nipple, his skilled fingers playing with the other. Honey's back arched, pushing her chest closer to his face.

He released the rosy bud with a _'pop'_, kissing his way back to her mouth. She shoved his cut off his shoulders, admiring his taut muscles through his shirt as her hands explored his torso. His jealousy was fading, turning his urgent touches into passionate ones. Her fingers fumbled with the button on his jeans, unzipping them slowly. She started to shove them down his hips but stopped and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Half Sack mumbled, holding himself up on his elbows. Honey bit her lip nervously.

"I don't wanna-I'm not ready-I..." Her voice was uncertain, showing him just how young she really was. Half Sack ran his thumb over her bottom lip, smoothing the teeth marks she'd caused.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to. Tell me when, and we can stop." He rested his forehead against hers, massaging circles into her hip. She smiled and pressed her lips against his for a brief moment, then groaned as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it for a while until it became apparent that it wasn't going to stop.

"Baby, your phone-Oh, don't answer it right away, it feels good." She half-teased, feeling the vibrations against her most sensitive place. Half Sack snickered and pulled it out of his pocket, eliciting an _'aww'_ of disappointment from his girlfriend. She stuck her tongue out at him and scooted over to allow him to lay beside her.

"Hey," He greeted the caller. "I'm sorry I haven't called in a while."

A female's voice answered but Honey couldn't hear what was said. Immediately, her brain jumped to conclusions. She crossed her arms over her bare chest, trying to be patient so that he could explain.

"Okay," His eyes flickered to hers for a moment. "love you, too." He ended the call and put the phone on his nightstand.

"Who was that?" She asked all too casually, examining her chipped purple nails.

"My sister."

Her eyes flashed dangerously. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Half Sack frowned, knowing there was no way to avoid an argument. "Honey, you're the only girl I've even thought about for the past week." He could tell she wasn't appeased. Knowing she didn't trust him, it hurt. "Look, if you don't believe me have Juice look her up since you two are so fucking _close_." He snapped, though he didn't mean it.

Honey flinched away from him, her natural reaction to being yelled at. She knew she deserved it but it didn't soften the harshness of his words. He saw the unshed tears in her eyes and sighed, pulling her into a hug. She buried her face in his chest, silent sobs racking her small frame.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled against him. "I just-why do you want me when you could have somebody who actually knows what they're doing?" She revealed her biggest concern. Her lack of experience had already driven one boyfriend away, what would stop the same thing happening with Half Sack? Half Sack lifted her face up to look into her watery chocolate colored eyes.

"I don't want anybody else because no one could ever compare to you. How you smell, the way you moan," He ran his fingers lightly over the ink on her ribs. "the way you aren't afraid of anything, even the club." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, sending sparks of pleasure through her body. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear. "I don't care if your dad kills me for this, I want you. I want you to be mine, be my old lady when I get patched in."

Honey felt her breath escape her as the thought of being his, getting his crow, entered her thought process. She buried her hands in his hair, kissing him with a new passion. When air was needed, she pulled away.

"I wanna try something. Can I?" She asked breathlessly. He nodded eagerly, his hand roaming her uncovered body. She climbed off his lap, kneeling beside him. "Strip."

He stood up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it in the floor while he kicked his shoes off. As if he'd just remembered, he reached over and locked the door to prevent any drunk Sons from stumbling in unknowingly. An unwelcome visitor would be disastrous, given the scantily clad teenager in his bed. He looked back at the bed where Honey was biting her thumb nail. She crawled to the edge of the bed and sat back on her heels, her fingers brushing against the front of his jeans. He hissed softly at the contact and she spared a glance up at him. She pushed his jeans down and he stepped out of them, kicking them away. Honey tugged at his boxers, "Take 'em off." She whispered shyly. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband and paused. He didn't want her to think he was a freak.

Honey noticed his hesitation. "It's not gonna scare me off. Believe me, it's gonna take more than a missing ball to freak me out." She assured him. He pushed his boxers down and stepped out of them, standing in front of her naked for the first time. He watched her reaction closely, searching her face for any sign of disgust.

She watched it as he moved, fascinated. Where his missing ball should've been, there was a scar. Other than that, he looked like any other guy. But, then again, she didn't have much to compare him to. She had only seen some of the Sons' and some of her high school friends naked, after long parties where they didn't give a fuck who saw what.

She patted the bed beside her and he laid back down with her leaning over him. She wrapped her hand around him, stroking him a couple times. He watched her, admiring the innocence on her face that contrasted severely with what she was doing. Before he realized what she was going to do, she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. She used her hand on what she couldn't fit in her mouth. Half Sack moaned, tangling his hands in her hair to guide her head. He felt his orgasm building and looked down. Honey was staring up at him, her eyes wide and innocent. That was all he needed to release into her mouth. She swallowed the thick, salty substance then crawled her way back up the bed, cuddling into his side with her leg thrown across his waist. Half Sack wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" He asked.

She grinned at him. "I used to spend summers with Aunt Luann at CaraCara. Did I do it right?"

Half Sack responded by kissing her, tasting himself on her tongue. Honey's phone buzzed, earning an irritated sigh from the girl. "Y'know," She started to say as she dangled over the side of the bed, reaching for her shorts. Half Sack admired the view, her thong doing very little to cover her ass. When she sat up, she had her phone in her hand. "I think people know when we're together. The only time I ever get called or texted is when I'm with you." Half Sack chuckled, waiting for her to reply to the message. She texted the person back quickly, then tossed her phone on the nightstand and cuddled into him. Half Sack smoothed her tousled hair, pulling the sheet up over them. Honey sniffled quietly, a tell-tale sign that she was sleepy, and buried her face in his chest.

It had been a good night.


	3. Cops and Doctors

**I know my characters might be a little OOC in this chapter but I had this idea and I needed it to happen like this. Review and tell me what you think :) I hate when people are like '20 reviews before I post another chapter .' so I'm not gonna do that. A few reviews would be nice though, lol...**

_-THE NEXT MORNING-_

Honey groaned, stretching languidly then curling into a ball. The sun was shining weakly through the blinds on the window, telling her she needed to get up and get out before her parents sent out a search party. She heard the shower cut off in the bathroom and smiled, remembering last night. She rolled over just in time to see her prospect walking out of the bathroom, a towel hanging low on his hips. He grinned at her, scratching his freshly shaved cheek.

"Hey."

Honey smiled, smoothing her tangled hair out of her face. "Hi."

She stood up, gathering her clothes on her way to the bathroom. As she passed Half Sack, she kissed him softly. He held her against him, neither one ready to face the world outside their dorm.

"Baby, we gotta get dressed. My parents are probably looking for me." Honey whispered. Half Sack let her go reluctantly.

She entered the bathroom, redressing and rinsing her mouth with water. When she emerged, Half Sack was gone and her stuff was set out on the bed neatly. Smiling softly, she pocketed her phone and grabbed her notebook on the way out. She stopped at the end of the hallway to survey the scene.

Chibs was passed out on the bar, cuddling an empty bottle of whiskey. Tig was sprawled in the floor, naked as the day he was born, with a redhead and a blonde in similiar states of undress. Bobby was laid on his stomach on the pool table, snoring loudly with his face buried in snatch. Trash littered the area and Honey's sandals stuck to the floor as she walked across the room. Happy was sitting at the bar, his dark eyes filled with amusement as they met Honey's.

"I don't suppose you could do me a favor?" Honey hopped up on the bar beside where he was lounging on the stool.

"Whatcha need, little girl?"

"A ride home. I walked here yesterday afternoon and I don't feel like walking back." Happy nodded, standing up and stepping over the party carnage on his way to the door. Honey waved at Half Sack as she followed the killer.

Happy knew Honey needed to talk. He'd known her for long enough to know how to read her. When she walked out of the dorms with hickeys all over her neck, he'd wanted to rip the guy's lips off. Honey had been hurt enough by guys, she didn't need to be rushing into that shit.

When they pulled up at the Morrow house, Honey could see her mom peeking around the curtains. She rolled her eyes as she climbed off Happy's bike. "Wait here, okay?" Happy nodded, lighting a cigarette as Honey hurried into her house. She ignored her mother, heading up to her room.

She sat her notebook on her bed and sighed, seeing her reflection in the mirror on her dresser. Just as Honey started to pull her clothes off, Gemma appeared in the doorway. "Where were you last night? You disappeared after you went psycho on the whore."

Honey grabbed a towel and walked into her bathroom, yelling over her shoulder, "I stayed at the clubhouse." She finished undressing and stepped under the warm spray of the shower, washing her hair quickly. She dried her hair haphazardly, then did her makeup which consisted of dark eyes and red lips. She wrapped the towel around herself as she walked back to her room. Gemma was sitting on her bed, watching her daughter get ready. Knowing her mother had no intention of giving her any privacy, Honey ignored her as she got dressed. It wasn't the first time Gemma had invaded her privacy.

Just as Honey pulled her skinny jeans on, Gemma blurted out, "You seem awful happy lately."

"Just happy to be out of school." Honey shot back, unsure just how much Gemma knew.

Gemma pursed her lips but didn't push it. She didn't have anything to go on as of yet.

She finished getting dressed, donning a 'Go fuck your #selfie' t-shirt and some black wedge booties, then walked downstairs, calling a greeting to her father who was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him, and walked outside. Happy was waiting just as she'd left him, leaning against the Dyna with a cigarette hanging from his lips, the picture of panty dropping rebellion. She climbed on behind him and whispered, "Clubhouse, please." He grunted and drove back to TM. A few blocks away from the garage, they were stopped at a red light. Deputy Chief Hale pulled up beside them and honked.

"I need to speak with Honey." He yelled over the roar of Happy's bike. Honey fidgeted nervously, having a pretty good idea about what he needed to say. She climbed off the Dyna, grabbing her purse.

"I'll be fine, Hap. I'll come by the garage later." She gave him a not-so-convincing smile. He looked like he wanted to protest but she shook her head, going around to the passenger side of Hale's car. Hale watched her out of the corner of his eye as he drove through Charming. He parked in front of the police station and sighed.

"I assume you know what this is about?" At her nod, he continued, explaining the situation anyway. "Molly Clark filed a complaint. Said you bashed her head into a bar, broke her nose. You wanna tell me what happened?"

Honey swallowed, hating the dumb bitch more than ever. "You _know_ what a bitch she is!" She whined, like the teenager she was. Hale shook his head, exasperated.

"Honey," He sighed. "you can't go around beating people up because you don't like them. Now, what really happened?"

Honey stared at him, shocked he saw through her lie. "How did-_huh_?" Hale chuckled.

"I've known you since you were a kid. I've seen you get out of enough shit to know when you're trying to talk your way out of something."

Honey sighed and slumped down in the seat, fiddling with the hem of her t-shirt. "Y'know, when she graduated I thought life'd get easier. She wouldn't be at school making my life hell." She scoffed. "She's a croweater now. I get to see her at _every fucking party_. Last night, I just..." She groaned.

Hale nodded. "She said she was flirting with the prospect and you got mad." Honey cringed, wanting to let Happy show the bitch how to shut her face. "Now, why would you beat a girl up for flirting with a Prospect? You don't beat up girls that sleep with Jax or Tig or Happy, or any other Son."

"You didn't see her, Hale! She had her hands all over him!" Honey blurted out.

Hale slumped down in the driver seat, the situation weighing on him. "Honey, are you sneaking around with the Prospect?"

She directed her stony glare out the passenger window. "Hale, who I date is none of your concern." Her voice was cold and defensive, telling him he had guessed right.

"Jesus, Honey. Do you even know how old he is?"

"Tig has fucked plenty of teenage girls and he's twice as old as Half Sack." Honey mumbled bitterly. "No one cares when he does it but the moment my _innocence _is endangered, everyone thinks it's their business to tell me who to fuck."

Hale sighed, knowing it was true. Honey's family had a tendency to overreact when it came to her.

David Hale had been in a lot of situations where he had to choose between the law and his feelings. Justice usually won. The lawful thing to do was report it, arrest the prospect. However, there was no concrete proof that she had slept with him, and even then Hale knew he would feel like shit if he went through with it. He'd been there when Honey's first boyfriend cheated on her with Molly. Molly had spent a month in the hospital and Honey ended up being sentenced to anger management classes. The pain in her dark eyes had haunted him for a good month after the incident. Honey was a good kid, despite her tendency to jump to violence as a solution. She deserved to be happy, no matter how wrong it was. In SAMCRO's world, happiness was fleeting.

For the first time in his life, he bent the rules a little. "As long as I don't have proof, I can't arrest him. Just be careful. As for the complaint, I can't really do anything since there were no witnesses." Honey stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly.

David Hale, the cleanest, most honest guy she'd ever met, was ignoring the law for her. She threw herself at him, hugging him mercilessly.

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_!" She squealed. Hale chuckled and patted her back, knowing he'd made the right choice.

"You're welcome, Honey. Do you need a ride?" Honey shook her head.

"No, I can walk." Hale nodded and watched her get out of the car.

She waved at him and bounced down the sidewalk, attracting the attention of every male who saw her.

Honey was a beautiful girl, Hale concluded. The prospect was a lucky man, indeed.

* * *

><p>Honey hurried past the police station, and continued on to the hospital. She knew Tara would be there and, in spite of their previous dislike of each other, Honey needed her help. She stared up at the building, her heart beating rapidly. She took the elevator up to Tara's floor and wandered around for a while hoping to find her alone. No such luck.<p>

Tara was standing at the nurse's station with Jax. Honey ducked behind the corner just as Jax started walking towards her. "Honey?" He asked, surprised to see her crouching in a corner.

"Oh, hey. Jackson, Jax. Big brother. Hey." Honey rambled, standing up quickly and smoothing her clothes.

Jax chuckled. "What are you doing here?"

Honey shrugged, trying to be nonchalant. "Just wanted to talk to Tara."

Jax looked into his sister's eyes concerned, remembering the black eye Tara got the last time the girls were in the same room together. Noticing his gaze, Honey sighed, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'm not gonna swing at her, I just figured if you can be a mature adult and forgive her then so can I."

Jax feigned shock. "You, be a mature adult? Gasp!" Honey slapped his arm playfully, grinning. "You going to the clubhouse after?"

"Yeah, Hale pretty much kidnapped me earlier when Happy was giving me a ride. Figured I'd tell him I'm okay before he rampages and murders Charming PD."

Jax nodded, knowing Happy would do just that if he thought Honey was in trouble. "Want a ride?"

"Sure. I'll just be a minute." Honey smiled, petting the front of his cut. Childhood habits die hard.

Jax chuckled, shaking his head as he walked towards the elevator. "I'll be outside."

Honey strode towards Tara determinedly, her wedge heels making dull thuds on the tile floor. Tara looked up at the sound and had to take a moment to recognize the mini-Gemma.

"Honey?" She asked incredulously. When she had left, Honey was barely 7 and preferred dirt and guns to makeup and dresses, yet here she was in heels and makeup, looking like a model for _Biker Monthly._

Honey tried to maintain her confidence. "Can I talk to you? About something personal?"

Tara nodded, surprised. "Um, yeah. C'mon, we can go to the lounge." She led the younger teen to the lounge room where they sat on opposite ends of the couch, their rivalry not yet buried. "What do you need?"

"I want you to promise me that nothing I say leaves this couch, _understand_?" Tara started to refuse but something in Honey's eyes made her reconsider. Deep down, beneath the badly disguised disdain, was the same spark of love that had been in her own eyes all those years ago when she'd met Jax.

"Fine."

Honey let out a breath, trying to figure out how to approach the subject gently. "I want you to get me birth control." She blurted out, then shied away with her eyes squeezed as tightly shut as possible. When no yelling came, she cracked one eye open. Tara sat with her mouth open, 10 shades paler than usual, obviously shocked.

"Hon-bu-who-huh?" It would've been comical if Honey wasn't scared to death that Jax would find out.

"I want to start taking birth control." Honey explained, slower this time. "If I tell mom, she'll kill me. I figured you were my best chance."

Tara swallowed thickly, blinked, and realized what was happening. Honey Morrow, her former archenemy and her boyfriend's teenage sister, was asking for birth control.

"Um, okay. I can write you a prescription." She grabbed her notepad and wrote a prescription, feeling like she was in an episode of _The Twilight Zone._

Tara handed her the paper and Honey toyed with it, stuffing it in her bag as they stood, their sole civil conversation over.

As Tara followed Honey to the door, Honey surprised her by turning and hugging her. Tara returned the embrace hesitantly, obviously shocked.

"Thank you, Tara." Honey left quickly, pulling the door shut behind her and nearly sprinting through the hospital.

Tara remained at the door, her mind racing. She knew how Honey felt, having to sneak around with the one she cared about. Still, she couldn't help but think this couldn't end well.

* * *

><p>As promised, Jax was in the parking lot waiting for her when she walked out of the door. With a small smile, she climbed on the bike behind him. She always loved riding with Jax, it made her feel free. Jax grinned when he heard her laughter over the roar of the engine.<p>

He took the scenic route through town and by the time they pulled into the TM lot, both were grinning and laughing. Jax parked his Dyna and they climbed off, standing in front of each other. Neither were sure what to say. With a 14 year age difference, plus the club and Tara, Jax hadn't been spending as much time with his baby sister as he wanted.

"Thanks for giving me a ride." Honey mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Anytime, sis." He gave her his signature grin that had scored him many women in his lifetime. Honey hugged him, glad she got to spend time with her only brother.

Honey followed Jax into the clubhouse and chuckled when she saw a familiar Escalade parked on the lot. Upon entering the clubhouse, she saw Half Sack sitting at the bar watching Juice make out with a familiar teenage girl.

"Drew, if you're gonna screw my friends, can you at least not do it in front of me?" Honey teased, going to sit beside Half Sack. Jax shook his head, ruffled his sister's hair, and headed to his dorm.

Drew pulled away from Juice, standing up and tugging him towards the Dorms. "Fine, Honey-Bee. But only because you're pretty."

Honey scoffed, but her lips twitched upwards in a slight smile. When the clubhouse was empty, Honey crawled into Half Sack's lap, hugging him. "I need to talk to you." She mumbled into his cut.

He wasn't sure what she needed to talk to him about and he tried not to jump to the worst conclusion. "Okay. Let's go back to my room."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jax had retreated to his room and fell back on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling and thought about things, Abel, his sister, the club.<p>

A loud thud from next door broke his train of thought and he looked over at the wall. _'That's Sack's dorm.' _He wondered what, or who, the Prospect was doing. It seemed to be a who, judging by the muffled feminine moans he heard. With a small grunt he stood up and walked out. The last thing he needed was to hear One Nut having sex, and far be it from him to interrupt the younger man's fun.

* * *

><p>As always, the couple had ended up making out instead of talking. When Honey had knocked the lamp off the bedside table, it gave them both a reality check. They sat up and smoothed out their clothes, then gave up on looking presentable. Who was going to see them, anyway?<p>

"I need to talk to you." Honey repeated, her voice slightly throatier than usual.

Half Sack sighed, disappointed that his plan had failed. In all his past relationships, 'We need to talk' usually meant 'I'm done with you'. He hoped kissing her senseless would make her forget it but Honey was stubborn.

"Okay." He mumbled, sitting back against the pillow. Honey's brows furrowed in confusion. Had she done something wrong? One minute he could barely keep his hands off her and now he looks an odd mix of constipated and depressed.

She reached into her purse that had been haphazardly dropped by the door and pulled out the prescription Tara had given her. She handed it to Half Sack and watched as he read it. When he realized what it was for, he looked up at her.

"Birth control?" He asked, relieved.

Honey nodded, crawling into his lap and straddling him. "I figured it would take a while to get in my system and if I wait until I'm ready to have sex to get on it, we'd have to wait even longer."

Half Sack sat the paper to the side and hugged her to him. His face was buried in her cleavage and she felt his stubbly cheek scratching against her soft skin. Giggling, she pushed at his shoulders to get him off. "Let me go, it tickles."

"Nope." He mumbled against her chest, content to stay where he was.

Honey gave in and rested her arms on his shoulders, hugging him to her. "So, my wonderful boyfriend," She began, combing her fingers through his hair. "I have to tell you something."

"Mhm." Half Sack hummed, only half listening as his hands slipped down to cup her ass.

Honey smiled, loving the way his hands fit perfectly. She knew he was going to freak out when she told him. "I'm going away for a week."

That got his full attention. He raised his head to stare up at her incredulously. "What do you mean 'going away'? Where are you going?"

She sighed and looked down, not sure how he was going to react. "Every year for my birthday, I go to the beach for a week with my friends."

"When?" He sounded oddly calm. Not like her boyfriend at all, more emotionless.

"We leave Friday." That was only three days away! Handcuffing her to his bed sounded like a great idea but he didn't want to seem overbearing.

"Okay." He didn't know what else to say.

Honey felt tears gather in her eyes and her shoulders drooped. "I'm sorry, I should've told you. I don't have to go-"

Half Sack was shocked that she was in tears over it. Sure, he was annoyed she hadn't told him sooner but he wasn't _mad_. "Honey, it's okay. Go, have fun. Just don't forget about your one-balled boyfriend while you're gone." He teased, trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" She asked, worry turning her eyes almost black.

"Yeah." He smiled, loving the way her eyes lit up.

She wrapped her arms around him again, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But," He started, eager to continue what they were doing before their talk. "you have to make out with me."

"Of course." Honey said, grinning as she kissed him. 


	4. XO

Honey laid on Half Sack's chest, her body limp. "I think you killed me." She mumbled into his chest. "And if so, I like being dead."

Half Sack chuckled, his hand stroking her hip gently. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted her to be his. Seeing her come undone beneath him, the taste of her wetness invading his senses had become one of his favorite sensations. Hiding, sneaking around, it was awful and he wished he had the guts to stand up and say, _'Clay, I'm dating your daughter.'_ He knew that'd never happen, though. He'd be dead before he finished his sentence.

Honey nuzzled her cheek against his chest and murmured, "I really like you. I'm glad Piney clogged the toilet that day." Her voice was soft as she talked about her feelings. He liked these moments when she let herself be vulnerable, losing the permanent edge that she'd put in her voice over the years. "I wish we could tell people." She spoke, mirroring his earlier thoughts.

"I do too. When you went to see Tara, did you tell her about us?" Unconsciously, his grip tightened on her thigh as he imagined scenarios ranging from him dead, to Honey leaving him for Juice. Honey felt his grip and smiled.

"I just told her I was dating someone, not who." She blew a lock of her hair out of her face and sat up and shivered as the air from the air conditioner chilled her heated skin. Half Sack watched her happily as she moved around his room gathering her clothes. When she was fully dressed, she turned back to him. She started to say something but her phone cut her off. She answered it cautiously, knowing who it was.

"Bitch, where you at?" Drew shrieked before Honey could even say hello.

Honey shook her head, trying to stop her ear from ringing. "I'm in the dorms, last one on the right."

"You're totally hooking up with somebody, ain't ya?" Drew accused. Honey just chuckled and ended the call.

"Okay, Half Sack. In about 6.2 seconds, 121 pounds of irate black girl is going to burst through that door." He opened his mouth, intending on asking her what the hell she meant, when the door indeed burst open just as she'd predicted.

"Honey Marie Biker Chick!" The new arrival scolded, arms crossed under her chest. Honey grinned; the older teenager was more of a mother to her than Gemma was. "What have I told you about letting tall, old, and dreamy interrupt our dates?"

Half Sack chuckled, pulling his shirt on as he watched their bickering.

"But Drew," Honey sang, fluttering her lashes innocently. "I was with Half Sack before you called. Therefore, _you're_ the one interrupting." She stuck her tongue out at her best friend.

Drew gasped, a hand flying to rest over her heart. "You're_ cheating_ on me? I thought we _had_ something!"

"Dear, what we had could never measure up to all this." Honey petted the front of Half Sack's jeans.

Drew laughed and threw her arms around Honey's delicate shoulder's. "Oh really? You wasn't saying that when you were under _me_-"

Honey screeched, "Okay!"

Drew smirked, glad she had gotten a reaction from her best friend. "Ain't ya gonna introduce us?"

"Half Sack, this is my best friend-"

"And ex-girlfriend." Drew added.

Honey rolled her eyes good-naturedly and continued. "Drew Jordan. Drew, this is Half Sack."

"Half Sack, huh?" She let her eyes linger at his crotch for a little longer than necessary. "Can I see?" She was joking of course. She respected Honey too much to try anything with her man.

"Okay, bye Half Sack!" Honey grabbed Drew's arm and dragged her out of the room, leaving a thoroughly amused Half Sack. As they passed the bar, Juice wolf-whistled at them. The duo paused, twirling to face him with their hands on their hips.

Chibs patted the younger man on the back, chuckling as the girls glared at him. "Juicy, if you value your balls, never bother two women when they're rushing off. Especially ones as violent as those two."

They curtsied, as well as they could while wearing shorts and a miniskirt, and left the men at the bar. They marched across the parking lot to where Drew had parked her Escalade. Honey climbed in the passenger seat, hissing as her bare thighs touched the sun-warmed interior, and leaned her head back against the headrest, intending to rest on the way to the mall in Lodi. When the car stopped and Drew yelled, "C'mon, Honey!" She jerked in surprise. They were at her house.

"Uh, Drew?" Honey began.

"Yes, baby girl?" Drew hummed, practically skipping up the walkway.

"Why are we at my house?" Honey let herself in the front door, knowing her parents were at TM.

Drew led Honey up to her bedroom and plopped back on the bed. "I know you, babe. You probably feel sticky and sweaty and if you don't go fix yourself you'll complain all day."

Honey shook her head, amazed that Drew knew exactly what she felt. She stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower, unaware of Drew snapping pictures with her phone.

* * *

><p>Half Sack was helping Juice with a repo when he got the text. Juice watched him carefully, still not fully trusting him with his best friend. Half Sack's face erupted in a stupid grin as he saw it was a text from Honey. He climbed in the truck with Juice and opened the message.<p>

**_Yo, dreamy. thank me later ;) _**

There were three pictures attached: one of Honey undressing in the bathroom, one of her in the shower with her body barely visible through the steamy glass, and one of an obviously surprised Honey with a fluffy white towel wrapped halfway around herself, the entire front side of her body on display.

Half Sack's eyes popped out of his head and his jeans grew tight. Juice glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You okay?"

Half Sack cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Was that Honey?" Juice pressed.

Half Sack snuck another glance at the pictures. "Uh, yeah. Well, Drew sent me some pictures of Honey."

Juice's eyebrows raised, imagining what could make the prospect react like he did. "What kinda pictures?"

Half Sack held out his phone, showing him the second picture. Juice's eyes widened as he examined the outline of her body in the glass. "_Damn_."

"The other two showed more." Half Sack nearly groaned, sliding down in the seat. Juice chuckled, shaking his head.

"Lucky son of a bitch."

And just like that the two men were past any animosity that they may have harbored for each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Honey was in her room panicking.<p>

"Ashley Drew Jordan! Why?" Honey screamed, holding her phone desperately as she prayed Half Sack dropped his phone off a cliff before he saw the message. Drew yawned leisurely, stretching out on the bed.

"Just thought I'd give him somethin' to think about." She opened one eye and pinned Honey with an intense stare. "Calm down, girl. It ain't like he's gonna dump you over seeing a picture of you in the shower."

The fight left Honey's body and she flopped back onto the bed beside Drew, feeling the warm summer air breeze from her opened window. Her towel had slipped off during their wrestling match for the phone and she hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"I'm just being stupid." Honey sighed, cuddling into Drew's side.

Drew wrapped her arm around her friend and laced their fingers together with her free hand. "Honey, you gotta quit being so self-conscious. You're hot, deal with it."

Honey shook her head, looking up at her. "But what if he meets somebody else? Somebody he can be with and not worry about dying. Somebody old enough."

Drew cleared her throat, signaling one of her rare philosophical moments. "Baby, if he really cares about you, he won't meet nobody he loves more and he won't care to die for you." She brushed her friend's curls away from her forehead and grinned. "Besides, if he cared about you're age, I doubt he'd be letting you spend 90% of your time in his dorm. Under him. Sweating and moa-"

"I get it!" Honey screeched, her cheeks glowing red.

Drew chuckled and stood up, crossing the room in two strides. She began rifling through the closet, tossing scraps of fabric at Honey. A lace thong landed on Honey's head and she worked up the courage to ask, "What the hell?" Drew paused, glancing back to the bed before resuming her search.

"Get dressed. This, that, and those." She explained pointing at the clothes littering the room. Honey gathered the clothes she'd been instructed to wear and got dressed. Drew admired her handiwork and grinned. "Now you, my dear, are hot. This is a fact of life."

Honey felt naked. Hell, she_ looked_ naked. Drew had forced her into a lacy underwear set, a tank top that wasn't too bad, a pair of combat boots, and denim shorts so small they looked more like panties. Tugging at the shorts, begging them to stretch out so her lady parts could breathe, she followed Drew downstairs and out into the afternoon heat.

She adjusted the radio as soon as the car started. Switching the CD to track 4, Honey sang along. Drew just shook her head muttering, "Crazy ass white girl."

_"Shots of the Henny, bottles of Patron _  
><em> Blunts to your face, you don't wanna sing no more <em>  
><em> Lost your C notes, cabbed all day <em>  
><em> Took the bus back home, evicitons on your door <em>  
><em> Blame it on the weed, blame it on the booze <em>  
><em> Blame it on the night lights lights passin' you <em>  
><em> Just don't blame it on me <em>  
><em> That you wanna come and party with a nigga like me..."<em>  
><em> -XOThe Host by The Weeknd_

Drew switched the song. Honey pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

_"Got you drinkin' out them white cups, sodas _  
><em> All this shit sounds foreign to you <em>  
><em> Thick smoke, choking <em>  
><em> Baby get familiar with the order <em>  
><em> Just crack it, then pour it <em>  
><em> Then sip slow, then tip low <em>  
><em> My eyes red but my brim low, that XO..."<em>  
><em> -Initiation by The Weeknd<em>

The entire drive to Lodi they took turns singing their favorite songs. As they drove by, people stared at the two crazy teenage girls, rapping and singing in an Escalade, windows down. Of course, Drew flashing any guy that looked their way may have helped attract some attention.

When they arrived at the mall, Drew managed to snag a parking place right by the door. The driver of tiny Volkswagen that had tried to get in the spot first was a little pissed but the driver's angry rant was cut short by Drew's icy glare. As they went into the mall, Honey froze. "Uh, Drew, honey?"

Drew fluttered her lashes at her. "Yes, sweetie pie?"

Honey deadpanned, "I'm fucking broke."

Drew chuckled, shaking her head as though Honey was a 4 year old asking wear babies come from. "Dear, dear Honey." She patted a bulge in her fake Chanel bag. "I gots money enough for all two of us."

Honey tried to protest but was silenced with a stern warning glare. "Honey, let me do this. I save all the money my sperm donor sends just so we can do stuff like this. Trust me, it's not like I'm gonna starve and die if we buy a few outfits."

Honey accepted this, knowing Drew liked to spend her Dad's money. They wandered from store to store, not buying anything, until Honey's phone rang.

She checked the caller and groaned. "Hey, daddy."

"Where are you?" Clay snapped.

Honey frowned, wondering what could make her dad so worried. Her parents usually never called her, unless it was extremely serious. "Lodi. I'm at the mall with Drew."

Clay sighed, glad his daughter was with someone. "Be careful, baby girl. Some trouble with the Mayans."

"Okay, daddy. I love you."

"Love you, too." Clay ended the call, laying his prepay on the bar in front of him. "Prospect!"

Half Sack jumped down from the bar stool he'd been sitting on, dropping his phone. It tumbled to the ground in front of Clay, the picture of Honey in the shower very clear. Clay leaned down to pick it up, not recognizing the girl behind the foggy glass as his teenage daughter.

"That your girl?"

Half Sack let a small sigh out, relieved he wasn't dead yet. "Uh, yeah." A strange sense of happiness welled up in him. He was finally able to call Honey his girl in front of Clay. Albeit, Clay didn't know it was Honey, but still. It was a baby step.

Clay whistled quietly, returning the phone to Half Sack. "She serious?"

Half Sack thought about it. "I think so. I mean, I don't really have a lot of experience but," He shrugged. "she's special."

Clay grinned, recognizing the adoration in the prospect's eyes. He himself had had the same look since he'd married Gemma. "Good luck, son. Women are complicated."

Half Sack smiled, "Thanks Clay." Clay nodded, lifting his beer to his mouth.

* * *

><p>"Honey! You are not getting that, it covers too much!" Drew scolded, tossing the swimsuit back onto the rack. Honey rolled her eyes, not seeing why she had to show her ass to her friends.<p>

"C'mon Drew!" She whined, stopping just short of stomping her foot. She wasn't annoyed enough to be that childish. Yet. "Why do I need to look sexy?"

Drew stuck her tongue out at her friend, tossing a smaller bikini at her. "Because you reek of virgin. It's very unbecoming of a biker's girlfriend." She teased.

Honey sighed, "I don't even know if dad will let me go."

"If he doesn't, you can just save your bikini and go to the beach with Mr. Dreamy when things calm down in biker world." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Honey giggled, the thought taking permanent residence in her mind. "Let's go checkout. I'm hungry."

"You always hungry." Drew laughed, following Honey to the checkout counter. The cashier's eyes bugged out of his head when Honey sat her purchases on the counter.

His eyes were glued to her tits the entire time he rang their items up. "Um, okay, that'll be $287.45." Drew gathered enough money out of her bag and gave it to him.

Honey was antsy, hoping the cashier would leave her alone. Sadly, it just was not her day.

As he was putting the money in the cash register, he glanced up at her face. "Go out with me sometime?"

Honey froze, shooting an _'Oh shit'_ look at Drew. Drew shrugged, looping the bags over her arms.

"Um...I have a boyfriend." Honey protested.

The boy shrugged. "So? He's not here, is he? And besides, you don't look like a one guy kinda girl."

Honey glared at him, a low grow building in her throat. "Did you just call me a slut?"

The boy shrugged again, "You definitely look like you've been fucked a lot."

Honey went to swing at him but Drew caught her arm. "Okay, Matches! Let it go, he don't know who he just insulted."

She took a deep breath, understanding what was left unsaid._ 'Let the Sons deal with him.'_ They grabbed the bags and strutted out, leaving behind the sleazy cashier.


	5. Ink

Honey and Drew walked into the clubhouse, arms laden with bags. They piled their purchases around the bar then stood with their hands on their hips.

Honey glared at the Sons scattered around the room. "No, don't offer to help. We got it."

Jax grinned at his sister. "Aw, Darlin', you two looked like you had it under control." Honey punched his arm, laughing. Jax pretended it hurt, falling back against the top of the bar clutching the injured arm to his chest.

"Screw you, Jax." Honey sat on his lap, laying her head on his shoulder. Jax grinned, wrapping his arms around her to keep her in place. "Where's dad?"

Jax looked over at the Chapel where the doors were closed. "He's in there."

"Alone?" Honey raised her head, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

Jax shrugged, looking down at her. "Why don't you go see? He was pretty upset when he found out you were gone."

Honey sighed and twirled a lock of her brother's hair around her finger. "Am I gonna get yelled at?"

Jax didn't respond, just gave her a gentle push off his lap. She took cautious, slow steps towards the double doors. She knocked softly then cracked the door open just enough to peek in. Clay was standing in front of the window, staring out with a troubled gaze.

"Daddy?" Honey whispered, opening the door wider.

Without turning around Clay commanded, "Sit down, Honey."

Honey sat in the seat on the left beside Clay's. Clay finally turned around and sat at the head of the table.

"I'm sorry, daddy." Honey blurted out.

Clay stared at his daughter in surprise. "What are you apologizing for?" He sighed, leaning back in the chair. "It's not you, baby girl. It's the damn Mayans."

Honey rubbed the side of her nose nervously, not sure if she should ask right now. "I know this isn't the best time but-"

Clay cut her off. "You wanna go to the beach with your friends." He chuckled at the shocked expression his daughter wore. "You forget, your mother knows everything."

"Please, daddy? We went shopping today and I got some stuff and it'll be my birthday soon and I wanna go and- Please?" She rambled, casting her puppy dog eyes on him.

He sighed heavily, running a hand over his face. "Take Happy with you."

Honey started to protest. "No! I mean, he's older and-" She groaned. "I'm in _high school_, dad. Middle-aged bikers don't exactly fit at a high school beach party."

Clay saw the pleading in her eyes and conceded. "The youngest guy is Juice." Honey made a face.

"Nuh-uh. If he goes, him and Drew will screw all weekend and I'll have to hang out by myself or sit and listen to them. Nope, not happening." Then, a brilliant idea struck her. "What about the prospect?" She proposed innocently.

"What about him?"

Honey licked her bottom lip, wanting more than anything for this to work out. "He's young, he'll fit in better. Plus, if he keeps me safe you could factor that in when you vote on his patch."

Clay thought it over as he strolled to the door and opened it. "Prospect!" He bellowed. Half Sack jumped up from the chair he'd been occupying and hurried into the Chapel. He took the seat beside Honey, giving her a worried glance.

_'Did she tell him? No, I'd be dead by now if she did.'_

"I have an," Clay thought for a moment. "Opportunity for you. Go to the beach with Honey and her friends, make sure she's protected. Do a good job, I'll remember it when we patch you in."

Half Sack didn't even think about it. "I'll do it." A chance to see his girlfriend in a bikini was something he wasn't going to pass up.

Honey wanted to hop in his lap and let him kiss her senseless but a quick glance at her father calmed her hormones. "Yay! So, we leave Friday morning, come back the next Friday." She explained.

Clay nodded. "Alright. Make sure your mom knows."

Honey groaned in her mind. Her mother made her weary, especially after their conversation earlier. Nevertheless, if she wanted a normal weekend with her boyfirend, away from biker-town, it was a necessary pain. "Fine." She sighed.

Clay waved them away, returning to his daydreams. Honey left first, returning to the bar. As Half Sack stepped towards the door, Clay called, "Take care of her, Sack. And have fun." Clay grinned at him.

Half Sack returned the grin, already imagining the fun they were going to have. "Thanks."

He joined the guys at the bar, searching for Honey. "Juice," He whispered. "Where'd she go?" He pointed towards the dorms.

"She said she needed to talk to Happy."

* * *

><p>Honey and Happy were sitting on the bed, sketches strewn between them.<p>

"I want something special but not too big. Like," She sighed in frustration. "I don't know." She flopped back onto the mattress.

Happy sifted through her drawings until he found one. "What about this one?"

She raised up on her elbows to examine the picture. "That's perfect!" She pointed at the blank area below the design. "Could we put something under there? Like,_ 'I wanna fuck you but I can't'_." She giggled, happy things were working out well.

Happy cracked a grin but nodded solemnly. "I can do that. When you wanna do it?" Honey bit her lip.

"When I get back from the beach." Happy nodded, stowing the drawing away in the drawer beside his bed. Honey hugged him tightly, knowing it was hard for him to accept her newfound interest in dating. "He's good to me, Hap." She whispered as she pulled away.

"Wish you'd tell me who it is." He grumbled. She chuckled, patting his shoulder.

"Not gonna happen. I'd like him to remain whole, not in pieces buried in a shallow grave in the desert."

He grumbled at her as she pranced out. _'Honey has a boyfriend.' _He shook his head, not fully believing it._ 'I better sharpen my knives.' _He decided. 

* * *

><p><strong>I know this chapter is really short but...<strong>

**(Introducing my long list of excuses!)  
>-I was busy being used as girl-bait . (my brother likes to take me to the mall and find girls and have me shop around whatever store they work at while he flirts with them. oh, the wonderful life of a baby sister lol...)<br>-I had a huge 750 word report, a 10 minute speech, and a poster due on Martin Van Buren (8th pres of the us, born in kinderhook ny, died of asthma complications...I retain some knowledge!)  
>-I just got a dog (her name is Lady :D ) and im still learning how to take care of her : ive never had a dog lol  
>and finally -I was bored of writing this chapter : its a necessary chapter but it was so boring to write.**

**So, anyway. I'll try to update more often and with longer chapters. Thank you to those who have read, favorite, followed, and/or reviewed :) I hope you continue to do so. **


	6. Cartoons and Cereal

For the next two days Honey barely had time to visit TM. She had been trying to get everything packed, knowing if she didn't start early she'd wait until 5 minutes before they were supposed to leave. She was trying to decide on a swimsuit when Gemma knocked on the doorframe.

"I know it's early." Gemma shrugged, setting a small box on the bed. She lingered in the doorway, watching carefully as Honey opened the gift.

Honey gasped as she popped the lid off the small box. It was a ring, a turquoise stone set on a silver band. "It's so pretty!" Honey breathed, trying it on.

"It was mine when I was your age." Gemma explained, wandering over to the half-filled suitcase balanced half hazardly on the edge of the bed. "My dad gave it to me. Figured you'd like it." Her voice softened slightly in a rare burst of motherly affection.

Honey hugged her mother, reveling in the warm embrace for a few seconds before the older woman pulled away.

"So when are you going to tell me who you're dating?" Gemma asked casually, brushing a lock of hair away from Honey's slender neck. Honey sighed softly, knowing her mother wasn't going to give up.

"Mama, you don't need to know." Gemma dropped the subject, reminding herself to snoop around later.

"Need anything?" Gemma asked, gesturing to the clothes tossed around the room. She plucked a neon green bra off the corner of the desk, letting it dangle from the tip of her finger. "Maybe a bigger suitcase?"

Honey giggled, glad her mother was joking now as opposed to questioning. "I don't know what to bring! I mean, I wanna look sexy but I'm not." She pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

Gemma rolled her eyes. "Honey, you're a teenage girl with a huge rack. You could wear a garbage bag and be sexy." She hummed lowly. "Want some help?"

"Please." Honey pleaded, trying to open her duffle bag as far as it would stretch.

Gemma combed through her daughter's wardrobe, tossing a few things over her shoulder to Honey. "So, who's going on this trip?"

Honey began methodically folding the items tossed in her direction, trusting her mother's sense of style. "Drew, me, Brian, Josh, Kelly...and the prospect." She added cautiously.

Gemma spun to face her daughter. "The prospect, huh? Clay making you take an escort?"

Honey sighed discreetly, the irrational fear of her mother suspecting something leaving her mind for the moment. "Yep. He wanted me to take Happy but I convinced him the prospect would fit in better. Plus, I doubt he's the type of guy who would chop people into tiny pieces and bury the remains."

Gemma chuckled, shaking her head as she finished going through Honey's clothes. 

* * *

><p>THE NEXT DAY (Tuesday)<p>

Honey was lounging on her bed, still in her pajamas.

"_But Mr. Krabs_!" Honey giggled at the sponge prancing on the tv screen. The only good part of waking up early is watching cartoons and reverting to a five year old.

Honey heard her phone vibrate against the wooden surface of her nightstand, interrupting the sleepy stupor she'd been in. She sat her bowl of Lucky Charms in her lap, balancing it on her crossed legs as she reached for her phone, grunting in pain as her sore back protested.

"Hey," She greeted.

Half Sack's voice soothed her, allowing her to relax slightly. "Hey, baby."

Honey picked at a loose thread on her comforter. "I'm all alone." She sniffled pathetically, then tried to cover it with a cough.

Half Sack chuckled. "I'm sorry. Want some company?"

Honey nodded, then remembered he couldn't see her. "Yes, please."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." They ended the call and Honey laid her phone back on the nightstand. She contemplated changing into something other than her pajamas but decided against it. _'Eh, he doesn't care what I wear.'_

She leaned back against the headboard and finished her cereal while watching Spongebob.

When she heard the front door open, she couldn't stop the grin that took over her face and ran a hand through her messy hair, trying to smooth the tangles. She was shocked when, instead of her boyfriend, it was Opie who entered the bedroom.

"Ope? Whatcha doing here?" Honey questioned nervously.

He sighed, settling in her desk chair. "I need some help with Ellie."

"What's wrong?" Honey asked, torn between wanting to help and kicking the burly man out. If Opie found out about Half Sack, he would tell Jax and Jax would tell Clay.

Opie buried his face in his hands. "She wants to wear makeup. _Makeup_, Honey!"

Honey was confused. "Uh, Opie...No offense, but are you serious?" He glanced up at her. She raised her hands in a placating motion. "Alright, alright. So Ellie wants to wear makeup. It's normal for 12 year old girls to want makeup."

"But-" Honey silenced his protests with a stern glare.

"Look, it's not like she's asking for condoms and Vodka." He looked horrified at the mere thought. "What does Donna say?"

"She doesn't want to spend money on it." Honey shook her head.

"Is it okay if I take Ellie out sometime? Maybe later? I'll talk to her." Opie nodded, eyes cast towards the floor.

"Thanks, Honey." Honey climbed out of bed and hugged the older man, happy she could help a little. Opie left quietly, leaving Honey to look around her room in boredom. She muted her TV and turned her radio up, intending on cleaning her room. She was attepting to organize her makeup when a warm body pressed against her back. She leaned back against him, reveling in his touch.

Wordlessly, she turned in his arms and looked up at him. He stooped down to wrap his arms around her waist and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, laughing as he carried her effrtlessly to the bed and tossed her onto the mattress. He laid beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist, his fingers trailing under her night shirt and caressing her flat stomach. She pressed her hips against his, yearning to be closer to him.

"Honey." Half Sack murmured, watching her dark eyes flutter as she moved.

Her shirt rode up, showing the bottom portion of her tattoo. He ran his fingers over it softly, drawing a quiet gasp from Honey. "Wanderlust." He mused, deciding it fit her.

"Wanderlust." She echoed as if agreeing. He held her tightly as she curled into his chest.


	7. Wicked Games

_**My past few chapters have been short and boring (at least in my opinion.) I'm going to start doing better, I promise. I just got home from a 3-day-school-trip to Tennessee and I got really eager to write so I should be updating more often. At the end of this chapter, it's going to be up to you to decide what you want to happen. You'll see what I mean.**_

_**Thank you for reading and on with the story!**_

A few hours later, Honey and Half Sack's cuddlefest had turned into subtle caresses and sweet kisses as they spent their rare alone time in Honey's room. She had long ago shed her t-shirt, and his fingers were lingering around the band of her panties as he held her hips. He, on the other hand, was fully clothed, missing only his cut which was slung over the back of Honey's desk chair.

"Ha-Half Sack," Honey gasped as he nipped at her collar bone. "Hold on."

He forced himself to stop, looking down at her questioningly. She grinned up at him and grinded softly against the rock hard bulge nestled between her thighs.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He frowned. She had interrupted their makeout session for that? She giggled, bouncing excitedly as she explained further. "I wanna show you something and to show you, we gotta go somewhere."

As much as he wanted to say hell no and continue their previous endevours, her dark eyes pleaded with him, weaking his resolve. In that moment he knew she had him. He'd follow her to hell and back if she asked.

He sighed and rolled off of her, allowing her to sit up. She stretched languidly and Half Sack watched her as she flitted happily around the room. Her tits bounced with every movement and he swallowed harshly, wondering how he was going to last much longer with just a few kisses here and there. He wanted her, all of her.

Honey shooed him out of her room, claiming she needed _'privacy to work miracles.'_ He chuckled, heading downstairs to stand by his bike in the driveway.

Honey looked through her closet, pulling out her favorite denim mini skirt and an old ACDC t-shirt that she tied in a knot just above her belly button. She slipped her feet into her beat up Doc Martens, enjoying the feel of recklessness that the outfit gave her. She lined her eyes with black eyeliner, then swiped a dark red lipstick across her full lips. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror few a few moments, hoping she was ready for what she hoped was about to happen.

Giggling shyly to herself, she slung her bag across her body and dashed downstairs. Half Sack was leaned against his Dyna, staring out across the street. She snuck up behind him as best as she could in her heavy boots and lunged at his back. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck as they laughed.

When they had calmed down, Honey dropped down to the pavement. Half Sack spun around, capturing her in his arms as she pressed against him. They broke the embrace soon, fearing a nosy neighbor might see something and grow the balls to confront Gemma with the news. They got on the bike and Honey buried her cheek against the warm leather on his back. She pointed him in the direction she needed and off they went. About an hour later, they were flying down a back road just outside Charming. Honey nudged him, letting him know they could stop. They had come upon a small, glittering lake surrounded by thick woods and an aged dock.

Honey remained on the bike after Half Sack had stood. He took the time to look over her outfit. It looked like exactly what he'd imagined a biker princess to wear.

Honey took a deep breath and stood up, walking to the edge of the water, not waiting to see if Half Sack was following. He followed hesitantly, not liking the pain hidden deep in her dark eyes. They sat on the edge of the crumbling dock and looked out over the sparkling blue water, feeling the warmth of the midday sun shining down on them through the trees. Half Sack wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she trembled.

"I hate this place." She whispered, her voice barely loud enough to be heard. Half Sack remained silent, feeling that she had something to get off her chest. "This is where I had my first kiss. It's where I got arrested for the first time. It's where I got my heart broken."

She breathed deeply, trying to keep her tears at bay. "That blonde _whore_, she fucked him. Right here on this dock. Hale had to arrest me. I got sentenced to anger management."

Half Sack stroked her soft hair, beginning to understand more of their rivalry. "That's why you were so pissed when she tried to come onto me?"

Honey nodded against his shoulder. "She made my life hell in high school. Now I get to see her cakey, saggy, clown face at every club party."

She laid back, clasping her hands over her exposed stomach. Half Sack did the same, resting a hand on her thigh.

"It's so beautiful here, but I hate it. There's too much shit that went down here." She rolled over to face Half Sack. "Help me make new memories. Please?"

Her eyes lit up then slid slowly shut as Half Sack kissed her senseless. 

_**Okay! This should be the last short chapter. I wanted to end it here so you guys could decide how far they should go. So, should they have sex or what? Please! I'll give it until Friday then I'm going to pick and write.**_

_**Review, tell me what ya want!**_


	8. A Family, uh, Brawl?

**Hey! So...one person voted and they said yes to sex so sex won! If sex scenes offend you, fell free to leave, I'm sorry if the sex scenes suck, I'm sorry if my writing sucks, I own Honey and nothing else, blahblahblah...**

**Also, I went back corrected some stuff in the earlier chapters. Nothing life-changing, just some inconsistencies from where I write my chapters piece by piece when the mood strikes me and some timeline issues.**

**On with the story!**

There on the dock they kissed for what seemed like hours, though it was only a couple of minutes. Honey knew she wanted him, she just needed to grow the balls to say it. His kisses seemed to demolish any sense of shyness or apprehension in her mind and she knew she should stop him before they ended up doing it on the dock.

Before things got too hot Honey nudged Half Sack's shoulders, forcing him off her. He sat up beside her, waiting for her. She broke away from their kiss panting and rested her forehead against his to catch her breath.

"Make love to me." His eyes widened ever so slightly and she smiled softly. "I _want_ you, Half Sack. I want you to toss me on a bed and fuck me." She murmured, the dirty words contrasting with the angelic expression on her face.

Half Sack didn't need to be told twice. He helped Honey up and they practically sprinted to the bike. Half Sack's mind was racing, imagining everything he wanted to do to her. As they raced towards his apartment, Honey's hands wandered south and found their destination in his jeans. Half Sack tried to concentrate on the road but damn it was hard! Literally _*wink wink*._

As soon as he parked, they climbed off the bike and hurried up to his apartment. Half Sack fumbled with the key for a second before successfully opening the door. He allowed Honey to enter first and she stopped just inside the door. Behind her, Half Sack shut the door softly, not bothering to lock it.

It was small but cozy, Honey decided as she looked around. There was a small couch in the main room with a small flat screen tv mounted on the wall in front of it. A mini kitchen was visible through a door on the right and a bathroom on the left. Further down the wall was the door to a room that she assumed was Half Sack's bedroom. Half Sack cleared his throat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. Honey reveled in his embrace, wondering how one man could be so cuddly.

"It's not much but it's better than living with my mom." He explained, his fingers massaging circles on her exposed stomach. Honey relaxed against him, feeling the wetness between her thighs increase.

"I like it." Honey stated simply, the turned in his arms. He crouched down slightly then raised back up with his arms around her waist. She squealed happily as her feet left the ground, wrapping her legs around his waist instinctively.

"You cheated! Dirty old bastard!" She joked, slapping his chest lightly as he carried her to his room.

"You love it." He replied, grinning victoriously.

She petted the soft stubble on his cheeks and smiled. "I do. I love you, Half Sack."

His heart seemed to swell at the news. He glanced down at her hopeful gaze and grinned. "I love you, too."

He laid her on his bed gently, joining her after kicking off his shoes and shrugging off his cut. Honey spread her legs just enough for him to settle over top of her, her skirt riding up dangerously high on her thighs. He ran his hands along her sides, raising her t-shirt as he went. When it was bunched up under her bra, she raised up and yanked it over her head. Half Sack eyed her lace covered chest greedily, wanting nothing more than to rip the garment off.

Honey, sensing his urge, reached behind herself and unclasped the bra, flinging the red contraption to the side. Half Sack kissed her passionately, his hands exploring her upper body with an all new fervor. Honey moaned softly as his warm mouth encased her nipple and she buried her fingers in his soft hair. With a loud 'pop', he released the hardened bud and returned his lips to hers.

She tugged at his t-shirt, silently requesting he remove it. Half Sack chuckled against her lips and obliged, pulling away from her only long enough to whip the cotton shirt over his head. Honey hiked her leg up higher on his hip, aching to be closer to him as they kissed. He shoved her skirt up higher, feeling her smooth thighs as he explored languidly.

Honey gasped as his fingers found her slick opening through her thong. He rubbed her clit in small, deliberate circles, eliciting a harsh gasp from the younger girl.

"Ooh! Please," She moaned, "more."

Half Sack obliged happily, popping the button on her skirt open and pulling the denim down her long legs. Honey did the same, tugging at his jeans until they hung around his hips. He stood up, letting them pool around his feet and stepped out of them. Honey kneeled at the edge of the bed, her face level with his stomach.

She hooked her fingers in the waist of his boxers and tugged at them slowly. Her dark eyes were bright and excited as the dark material fell away from him. She scooted back on the bed, laying back against the pillows as he settled over her. He slid her thong off slowly, tossing the delicate lace away, into the pile of clothes that had formed beside the bed.

Honey wrapped one arm around his neck and an arm around his chest, her nerves getting the best of her. Half Sack held himself up on his hands, looking into her dark eyes as she raised her head from his neck.

"We don't have to-" She shook her head, giving him a wavering smile.

"I want to, I'm just nervous." She wiggled slightly, feeling his cock near her untried entrance.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer to her as he started to enter her. She flinched, feeling herself stretch to accommodate him. Half Sack reveled in her tightness but knew it hurt her. He pushed the guilt away, telling himself there was no way around it.

When he was all the way in her, he paused. Honey was clutching his back hard and he felt the wetness of tears on his shoulder where she had hidden her face.

Honey sniffled, the pain lessening as she got used to the feeling of having something inside of her. She slowly loosened her grip and lifted her head, looking up at Half Sack.

"You can move if you wanna..." She murmured shyly. Half Sack swallowed deeply and shifted his hips the slightest bit. Honey's breath hitched and he stopped, worried he had hurt her. "Keep going." She breathed, her eyes slipping shut.

He pulled out then pushed back in, trying to be gentle. Honey dug her blunt nails into his back and moaned. "Harder, please."

He held her hips as he thrust into her, gaining force as Honey got used to the feeling. Honey writhed under him, her mews and gasps spurring his movements.

Half Sack knew he wouldn't last long with her tight warmth convulsing around his cock. Honey felt an unfamiliar tightening in her stomach and tightened her legs around his waist as his thrusts sped up.

With a loud moan, Honey began raising her hips to meet his thrusts. "I'm going to-_ Oh_!"

The feeling of her walls tightening around him even more pushed him over the edge. He pressed his lips to Honey's as he stilled. Honey felt the warm spurts inside her and smiled softly as he pulled out.

He laid beside her, pulling her close and holding her there. Honey sighed in contentment as she wiggled experimentally.

"It feels weird." She mused. "Open, sorta."

Half Sack chuckled and shook his head, pressing a kiss to her sweat dampened forehead.

The shrill ringing of Honey's phone forced the lovers to face reality. Honey leaned over the side of the bed and fished her phone out, sitting back and checking the caller. She groaned as the name 'Jax' flashed on the screen.

"Where are you?" Jax's worried voice carried across the line, not giving Honey a chance to say anything.

She thought for a second then replied, "Hanging out with Drew.

Jax sighed, "A'ight, be careful. Clay was ready to send out a mob to find you. You realize you've been gone all day, right?"

Honey wiggled a bit, her thighs aching. "I know, we lost track of time. See you tomorrow." The call ended and Honey tossed her phone into a pile of clothes on the floor. Half Sack pulled Honey even closer and buried his face in her soft, unruly hair.

Honey hummed quietly, perfectly content to stay in his arms forever.

That was how they slept, naked under a thin sheet, cuddled up to each other.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the Morrow house Gemma was on a warpath. 'Hanging out with Drew', what a load of bullshit! She had went through every inch of Honey's room, from the closet to under the bed and everywhere in between.<p>

Nothing.

"Damn it!" She muttered, looking around the bright room. Her eyes landed on the small blue safe Honey kept on her night stand. Gemma grabbed it, trying to think of what the combination could be.

'Birthday? No. Maybe a- Wait.'

9 12 73

The safe popped open with a small 'click' and Gemma smirked.

"Paul Walker's birthday. Very original, Honey."

She dumped the contents out on the bed, knowing if she was going to find anything useful, it'd be in here.

There was a box with a prescription sticker on it, some pictures, and a small notebook.

Gemma's eyes widened as she looked closely at the box. "Birth control." She threw the box down in disgust. "Little whore."

The pictures were a few simple shots of Honey and various Sons, as well as some of her with Drew during their lesbian phase. Nothing incriminating. But the notebook was a different story. Gemma flipped to a random page and began reading.

"I hate this. What guy in his right mind would want a 16-year-old virgin? Especially a Son. I can't help but feel like he's going to find someone better..."

Gemma swallowed, flipping to another entry.

"If anyone found out, he would die. Literally, Daddy would kill him with his bare hands, yet we still do this. Is that true love? Being with someone, knowing the risks, and doing it anyway?"

Gemma could feel the suspicions creeping up on her. Her only daughter, her teenaged daughter, was apparently dating a Son. Only three of the Sons would be stupid enough or ballsy enough to fool around with Honey. A murderous tattooed bald guy, a Puerto Rican retard, and One-Nut. And she was pretty sure she knew who it was.

* * *

><p><em>~1 HOUR LATER, 8PM~<em>

The sound of a phone clicking invaded Honey's mind and she blinked slowly to get rid of the bleariness of sleep. She yawned cutely, then looked up. A grinning blonde girl was taking a picture of them on his phone.

She screamed and shook Half Sack to wake him up. He did so immediately, her scream terrifying him.

He looked around the room carefully, then looked at her. "What's wrong?" She shot him an incredulous look and pointed at the giggling girl.

"Psycho Barbie!" Honey exclaimed. Half Sack chuckled and the girl playfully flipped the two off.

"Calm down, baby." He sat up, making sure the sheet was covering his lower body. "This is my sister Katelyn, Katelyn this is Honey, my girlfriend."

Katelyn feigned a shocked look, gasping and covering her mouth. "You mean you're not gay?"

Honey laughed thinking 'Gay? He just spent most of today buried inside me, I doubt he's gay.'

Half Sack glared at his sister playfully and shooed her towards the door. "Out." Honey sat up letting the sheet fall around her waist, exposing her chest to the older girl.

Katelyn hurried out, mumbling about her _'poor virgin eyes'_.

"Virgin, my ass." Half Sack joked back.

Honey giggled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I don't wanna leave." She whined, her hand traveling down to his abs. Half Sack laid his hand over hers, sharing her feelings.

"I don't want you to leave either." He replied, lacing their fingers together. They sat in silence for a moment before Katelyn banged on the bedroom door.

"Kip! If y'all are fucking, I don't wanna hear it!" She yelled. Honey looked up at Half Sack questioningly.

"Your name is Kip?" He nodded, slightly disgruntled that they knew so little about each other.

"Yeah. Kip Epps." Honey mouthed '_Oh_'.

They got up and pulled their clothes on, taking their time. When they could no longer delay the inevitable, Honey jumped on his back and he gave her a piggy back ride down to his bike. Straddling the bike intensified the burning of her sore thighs but she enjoyed it. During the ride, she wrapped her legs around him, crossing her ankles in front of him. Half Sack simply laughed and sped up, going at least 90mph through town.

Honey squealed happily, her inner speed demon coming out to play as they zoomed around town. When they finally stopped, it was a few blocks away from her house. Honey was still giggling, high on adrenaline as she kissed Half Sack.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips. When she pulled away, he was grinning like the cat that caught the canary.

"I love you too." She smiled and kissed him one last time before stepping away.

"See you tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah. I'll be, y'know, at the clubhouse. Around. Yeah." He stuttered, his cheeks turning pink as he mentally slapped himself. _'Where else would I be? I'm such an idiot!'_

Honey smiled, his dorkish-ness was cute. "Okay. Goodnight, Half Sack."

He returned her smile and watched as she walked away. She was limping noticeably and a sense of pride that only a man could have welled up in him. He waited until she was out of sight to drive off. He went to the clubhouse, knowing he had skipped Prospect duty while he was with Honey.

As Honey tried to enter the house unnoticed, she immediately noticed the pink safe, open and empty, on the coffee table.

_'Oh, shit...'_ Honey maneuvered through the house, hoping her mother was away from any sharp objects. A knife to the heart would be a horrible ending to a great day.

As she passed the dining room, she saw her father at the table smoking a cigar. "Hey, daddy." She greeted quietly, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, baby girl." He grinned up at her.

"You seen mom anywhere?" She asked, picking at her nail.

"Backyard." He jerked his head towards the double doors leading to the yard.

"Thanks, daddy." She whispered, stepping hesitantly towards the doors.

As soon as she stepped outside, Gemma spoke up from the lawn chair where she was perched. "Have fun with Drew?" She asked conversationally.

Honey remembered using Drew as an alibi. "Uh, yeah." She tried to sound innocent.

Gemma's eyes flashed angrily. "Funny. She called earlier, asking if you wanted to go to the movies."

Honey felt her heart speed up. _'Oh hell. I'm dead.'_

"I-I, uh, went out with some people from school before-"

Gemma chuckled evilly. "Oh, don't even try, little girl." She tossed the birth control box at her daughter. "Now, I'm going to ask you calmly once last time. Who are you fucking?"

Honey realized what had happened and screeched in indignation. "You went through my room?"

Gemma glared at her, moving to stand threateningly in front of Honey. "Answer the question."

Honey felt angry tears threaten her eyes. "Why? Why do you need to know something that's none of your business?"

"It is my business to know who my daughter is playing whore with!" Gemma snapped.

Honey's lip trembled as she thought about how her perfect day had turned to shit in a matter of seconds.

"It's none of your business. I fuck who I want."

The sharp pain spread across her cheek before she fully realized what had happened.

"Hey!" Clay shouted, rushing out to separate mother and daughter.

Honey was in shock as she gingerly touched the assaulted area. Pulling her hand away, sticky crimson liquid dripped down her fingers. Gemma's nails had scraped her when she had slapped her.

"Honey, I-" Gemma tried to apologize but Honey shook her head.

"What the hell, Gem?" Clay shouted.

She walked mechanically inside and up to her room, hearing her dad yelling at her mom. Grabbing her school bag, she dumped all her school supplies out and began packing her favorite belongings, stuff that she'd need while she was away.

When the bag was so full it would barely zip, she slid it over her shoulder and returned downstairs. Completely ignoring the argument coming from the backyard, she left through the front door.

She idled around through Charming, not really caring about possible dangers. If push came to shove, a foot to the balls slowed down most attackers.

She realized she had, unintentionally, ended up at TM. Wanting nothing more than to feel Half Sack's strong arms around her, she made her way into the deserted clubhouse. 'Huh. I guess they're out on a run or some shit.' She let herself into his dorm and curled up on the bed, breathing in the masculine scent that clung to his pillow.

She couldn't sleep, with the blossoming pain spreading across her cheek and the fear of what was going to happen next creeping into her heart. Luckily, Half Sack returned soon, shocked to find Honey in his bed.

"Honey?" He asked, not sure what was wrong.

She rolled over, revealing her face. It had bruised from her temple to her chin and the three long scratches running along her cheek had long ago dried up, leaving blood crusted on the wounds.

Half Sack rushed over to her, kneeling by the bed, gently brushing her hair away from her face. "What happened?"

She swallowed deeply, her throat scratchy from crying. "Mom found my birth control. Asked who I was playing whore for. Slapped me when i wouldn't tell her. It's looks worse than it is, I just bruise easily." She sniffled slightly, then sat up. "Can I take a shower?"

"Sure." He mumbled, angry that the SAMCRO Queen had hit his girlfriend.

Honey tried to stand up but wobbled dangerously. "Oh!" She cried, plopping back on the mattress.

Half Sack helped her back up, earning him a soft smile. "I'm sorry. That happens sometimes, I'm used to it."

He sighed sadly, guilt eating at him as he helped her to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, testing the lukewarm spray with her hand before nodding to herself. She pulled her t-shirt off, letting it fall to the floor by her feet. The smooth surface of her skin entranced Half Sack as she stepped out of her skirt and underwear.

She stepped into the shower, her balance restored. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him as he gawked at her from the doorway. "Gonna join me or you just gonna stand and stare?"

Needing no further invitation, he tore his clothes off and hopped in with her, much to her amusement.

"Glad to know I'm still enticing." She teased, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

Half Sack wrapped his arms around her small waist, silently apologizing. "You're always enticing to me." He whispered.

She gave him a half-smile, appreciating his compliment. "Help me wash it?" She gestured to her wounded cheek.

He nodded, grabbing a wash cloth from the shelf and wetting it. He ran it along the skin around the scrapes and she winced but offered no objection. When the small lines were clear of any blood, he kissed her softly before pulling away.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault, I shouldn't have-" She cut him off by placing a small hand on his chest.

"It's not your fault my mom is a bitch. Today was the best day of my life, because I spent it with you. Now shut up and kiss me."

And kiss her he did.

**They finally did it! Woohoo! I'm a nerd!**

**Anyway.**

**Please review, feel free to PM me, check out my profile for links about this story, as well as my other stories. Tell me what you'd like to see more of, what I can improve on, things you'd like to see happen, etc.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. I Bruise Easily, So Be Gentle

**Hey! I know I said I was going to update more often but...I got busy! I had state testing (Which I hate .) and I have a huge test in History Tuesday. So...I know that's a shitty excuse but :/**

_**On a side note: has anyone seen the new Godzilla? I saw it Saturday and it was pretty cool. I got a little bored but that's probably just because I hate sitting still for longer than two hours. **_

**Back to the story! This is a really short chapter but I really promise things will get more interesting, and therefore longer chapters will come.**

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong with you?" Clay exclaimed, glaring at his wife.<p>

Gemma scowled, feeling like a scolded child. "She got mouthy, I snapped. Sorry."

Clay shook his head, "It ain't me you should be sayin' sorry to. She didn't need to be hit, Gem. You know she's sensitive." Gemma rolled her eyes but wisely kept her mouth shut as they retreated into the house.

* * *

><p>Back at the clubhouse, Honey and Half Sack were laying in his bed cuddling. He had his arm around her shoulders, holding her close with her head on his chest and her hand playing with his other hand on his chest.<p>

"Your sister's creepy." Honey mumbled randomly.

Half Sack chuckled. "Yeah, she gets that a lot." He looked down at her head, seeing the messy curls laying across his chest. "I love you, Honey."

"I love you, too." She smiled up at him, her dark brown eyes sparkling happily. "Y'know something?"

"Hm?" He mumbled in her hair, which had fluffed into his face.

She nuzzled her cheek against his chest, her eyelids beginning to droop. "I'm glad mom hit me."

He understood, and when he heard her soft sniffles signaling she was asleep, he kissed her head and reached over to flip the lamp on the nightstand off.

_**THE NEXT DAY**_

Honey heard her father yelling for Half Sack and she groaned. Her 'pillow' shifted under her then he too groaned and slapped her ass playfully.

"C'mon, Honey, I gotta get up." He mumbled, his eyes still closed.

Honey hummed lowly, nuzzling his chest where her head was laying. "Can't you just be my prospect today?" She whined, throwing her leg over his waist to trap him in bed with her. He ran his hands through her hair, wanting nothing more than to stay with her.

She raised herself up on her elbows, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. As she brushed her lips against his, he tightened his arms around her waist and held her where she was. Still half asleep, she raised her hips so he could slide into her tight entrance. Without hesitation, she shifted her hips, meeting his thrusts as they kissed.

A knock on the door disrupted their fairy tale love making. "Prospect!" Clay roared, anger evident in his voice. "Get your ass out here!"

Honey gulped, frozen like a deer in headlights. _'Do they know I'm in here? Do they know he's...in me?'_ She climbed off Half Sack, not sure what was happening to make her father so mad.

"I'm coming!" Half Sack shouted back and they heard footsteps retreating from the door. They got dressed quickly, Half Sack in jeans, a t-shirt, and his cut, Honey in denim shorts and a t-shirt.

Honey exited the room first, walking barefoot out to the main room, and right into a brawl.

* * *

><p><strong>So, review! Tell me what you want to see, if you want to be in the story (PM me :P), what I can improve on, etc etc...<strong>


	10. Two Can Play

Happy, Opie, and Jax were standing threateningly in front of a familiar man. Honey's eyes widened as she took in his appearance, the muscles and sandy blonde hair, the dazzling blue eyes.

The assembled group didn't notice her in the doorway and continued arguing.

"Get the hell out, man." Jax threatened, his face set in an angry scowl.

Happy watched with a forced calmness, anticipating the moment things got out of hand. The man held his hands up in a placating gesture, sneering in distaste. "I just want to talk to her."

Opie stepped up, his hands buried in his jean pockets to keep from swinging at the punk. "Well, she doesn't want to talk to you."

The man was about to reply, then his eyes met Honey's. A grin crept over his mouth and Honey shivered under his intense stare. "Why don't you let her decide?"

The three men turned, noticing her for the first time. Half Sack watched from the bar where he had sat when they had entered the room together. "Well, Honey? Spare me a few moments of your _busy_ life?" Half Sack wanted to beat the arrogance off his face.

Jax saw the darkness clouding his baby sister's eyes and tried to reassure her. "Honey, we can get rid of him. You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

She shook her head, squared her shoulders, and glared at the man defiantly. "5 minutes, Joey. Any longer and I'll kick you in the balls so hard your dick will be in your mouth."

Joey smirked, stepping towards her. "Whatever you say, babe."

"Don't." She snapped as she led him out to the lot. "You said we were going to talk, so talk."

She leaned back against the wall of the clubhouse, propping one foot up behind her with her arms crossed over her chest. Joey couldn't help but notice the curves that seemed to have sprouted miraculously since they had broken up. "I just wanted to go out sometime. I know you haven't dated anyone since I broke up with you, and-"

Honey snorted, trying not to laugh. "No." She stated, clear and without any uncertainty. "I've been with plenty of guys since we broke up." _'A lie.'_ "Not that it's any of your business." She added, rolling her eyes.

"Oh really? I doubt that. Between Big Biker Daddy in there and your shitty attitude, I bet you're still a virgin." Joey sneered, not liking the way she seemed unaffected by him. She was supposed to be swooning at his feet, dammit!

Honey shook her head, her hair falling into her face slightly. "Nope. But of course, you're probably happy to hear that, aren't you? After all, you only like sluts with pussies so loose you could drive a Hummer up 'em."

Joey was taken aback. Honey had never spoken against him like that, even after he had dumped her. "Look, I know I hurt you and all I wanted was a chance to make it up to you." He tried to win her over.

Still, she blew him off with a flick of her hair. "I got a good man, Joey. I don't need, or want, you." With that scathing remark, she pushed herself away from the wall and turned to head back inside.

Joey caught her thin wrist in his much larger hand and yanked her back, into his chest. Without missing a beat, he covered her mouth with his own, absolutely sure he would have her after kissing her senseless. What he got instead surprised him.

Honey was dazed, she'd give him that, but pissed as hell too. "Joey! I told you, I don't fucking want you! Just fuck off!" She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stomped back towards the door to the clubhouse.

"Yeah? Well good luck finding somebody willing to love a biker slut like you!"

Watching the display from the office window, Gemma pursed her lips. She had never liked that rich prick, even before he broke Honey's heart. She watched stoically as Honey stomped back to the clubhouse, knowing nothing good was going to come of Joey's reappearance.

* * *

><p>Honey stormed into the clubhouse, absolutely furious. Not even a kiss form her Prospect could help her now.<p>

"CHIBS!" She screamed, causing several of the Sons in the room to wince and cover their ears. Chibs walked out of his dorm to find the furious teenager, and he knew exactly what she wanted from him.

He nodded, heading out to the boxing ring set up outside. Honey followed him, and Happy, Half Sack, Opie, and Jax followed her.

"What's going on?" Half Sack whispered to Opie.

The older man grinned and muttered, "Honey's about to demonstrate what she'd like to do to that prick."

The Sons settled on the picnic table, all seemingly eager to watch Honey. She was standing off to the side, tying her hair up in a ponytail. Half Sack saw the blank look on her face, and suddenly he wasn't sure if he wanted to witness this.

"She's not Honey anymore," Opie whispered to Jax. "She's Matches again."

'Matches?' Half Sack thought. The realization came to him then that they really knew very little about each other.

As he watched her pummel the punching bag, he wondered what else he was going to find out about her.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Honey had spent all her anger on the punching bag and was only sure of one thing.<p>

She was going to get wasted.

Not tipsy, or buzzed, or even drunk. She wanted to get trashed, until she needed assistance standing. And luck was on her side, it seemed, as she scanned the parking lot for a familiar bike. Some of the SAMTAC Sons had stopped by on the way back from a run and her bestest friend was among them.

"Koz!" She yelled when she spotted the familiar blonde head of her drinking buddy. Kozik grinned and wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up and spinning.

"Don't let her get any ink or any dick." Clay warned Kozik as he walked by the hugging pair. Every time they got together after Honey's 13th birthday, it was the same warning.

"Yes, sir." Koz replied flippantly, allowing Honey to lead him to the bar where Half Sack was working. Kozik ordered the drinks, as he always did, while he and Honey caught up with each other. After all, it had been almost a year since they'd seen each other.

"So, Drew was kissing this dude, and I'm beside them like 'What the fuck?'" Honey explained some of Drew's latest sexcapades.

Kozik chuckled, shaking his head. "I thought you two were fucking around? At least, that's what it looked like when I walked in on her eating your face." He teased, still sort of shaken up over Honey's brief stint as a lesbian.

For the first time since this morning, Honey thought of Half Sack. She snuck a glance at him, seeing him talking to a redheaded croweater at the other end of the bar.

"We dated for a while but," Honey shrugged. "I wasn't man enough for her." They shared a laugh, a sound that had grated on Half Sack's nerves ever since he had first heard it.

He understood that Honey had grown up around these guys, and sure she could hang out with them and be friendly. But she had been practically humping Koz from the moment they'd sat down! Her tits were about to fall out of her shirt and Kozik was just eating it up.

_'Two can play at this game.'_

* * *

><p>Honey laughed at something Kozik said, all the while watching Half Sack. He had been chatting up the same croweater all night, and she could feel some of her anger returning. <em>'Does he really think he can just do shit like that? Nuh huh, nope. I'll show<em> him...'

She discreetly tugged at her shirt, revealing more of her cleavage. With a small glare towards her boyfriend, she leaned further into Kozik, doing her best croweater impression.

Seeing Honey's glare, Half Sack almost felt guilty...Then she rubbed up on Kozik. Fucking _rubbed_ all over him.

He was hurt. Granted, he had started talking to the croweater before Honey had gotten touchy feely with Kozik, but still. Honey had ignored him ever since Joey had showed up out of the blue. So, with a small amount of guilt in his heart, he led the giggling croweater to his dorm.

* * *

><p>Honey saw it, and she felt tears threaten to leak out of her eyes. <em>'Cheated on again.' <em>

Honey knew what she was going to do was wrong but at the moment she didn't give a rat's ass. She ran her fingers down Kozik's bicep, fluttering her lashes at him. "I was wondering...would you help me with something in one of the dorms?"

Kozik's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he tried to decipher her true meaning. _'Me and Honey...alone...in a dorm...Damn!' _He finished his beer and nodded, throwing his arm over her shoulder as they walked down the hallway. As they passed Half Sack's dorm, Honey heard a familiar groan of pleasure and felt sick.

She pulled Kozik by the hem of his shirt into one of the unoccupied dorms and pushed him back onto the bed.

_'If he can fuck around, so can I.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yo. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone with the direction I'm taking...trust me, it'll get better. Plus, a lot of stuff is coming up! As always, thanks for reading, please review, feel free to PM me if you have any concerns requestsideas...**


	11. Make Up?

_**Last day of school, bitches! I sincerely apologize for that abrupt outburst. It will not happen again.**_

_**On to the story!**_

* * *

><p>Honey felt sick. She had possibly ruined the best and most serious relationship of her life, because she couldn't handle her shit like a grownup.<p>

In short, she felt like a bag of smashed assholes.

When she woke up in the dorm, her head resting on Kozik's stomach, inches away from where his limp cock laid across his thigh, she wanted to die. Never had she intended on doing anything with Kozik, but a few shots and a heart break later...

Half Sack. She remembered. He had cheated on her, too. The redheaded croweater, what was her name? Jax had spent many nights with her, even after Tara reappeared. Sarah...Cindy...Samantha...Damn it! Why couldn't she just think of it?

She sat up slowly, her head pounding from the drinks she'd had last night. "Ugh..." She groaned, holding her forehead in her palm.

"Honey, get your ass up and get to-" Gemma barged in, expecting anything but what she saw. "I see you've been busy." She stated sacrastically.

Honey shrugged, trying not to break down. She could deal with her smartass mother some other time, what she needed right now was space. No MC, no relationships, and most importantly no Half Sack. "I know. I'm a whore, I'm stupid, I should've been drowned at birth." Her voice sounded like she'd ate a bowl of nails and washed it down with dust. "I know. Lecture me later, mom."

Honey's dead tone managed to melt even the infamous Gemma Morrow's heart. She softened at seeing her daughter so torn up and sat beside her on the bed, ignoring the snoring Kozik.

"What's wrong, Honey?" Gemma murmured, rubbing Honey's shoulder. She winced at the angry looking bruise on her cheek.

Honey sniffled, trying not to appear weak. "Yesterday, when Joey showed up..." She shook her head. "I went Matches. I tried so hard to stop it, but I couldn't, and now-" She broke off into heart-wrenching sobs.

Gemma pursed her lips and sighed, pulling her daughter into a motherly embrace. "Shhh, baby girl. I understand."

Honey shook her head against her mother's chest. "I'm so confused, mama. Just tell me what to do."

"I need to know the whole story." Gemma murmured.

Again, Honey shook her head. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't ignored him then he wouldn't have-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"Look at me." Gemma demanded. Honey complied, her dark eyes watery and puffy. "Calm down. Crying and making yourself sick isn't going to help anything. Now, go take a shower, find mystery man and make up." She stood up, ending the conversation. "Never thought I'd be encouraging my teenage daughter to screw around with some guy." She grumbled as she walked out.

Honey wiped at her eyes and looked over at Kozik, who had slept through her whole breakdown. 'Half Sack would have made me feel better instead of just sleeping.' She thought bitterly.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, her breath still hiccuping from her tears. She stood up, tiptoed to the door, trying to avoid waking Kozik, and tried to walk out without being noticed.

Today just wasn't her day, it seemed.

She looked out down the hall then stepped out without checking the other direction. As soon as she stepped out, she collided with a hard body. She kept her head down as she stumbled back, hoping whoever it was would just let her go.

"Honey."

Honey shook her head, clenching her eyes shut.

"Just leave me alone, Half Sack."

"No." He stated simply, putting a finger under her chin and lifting her face. "We need to talk."

Honey nodded, her heart sinking even lower. "Dorm?"

They walked wordlessly to their dorm, each wondering how the talk they were about to have would effect their relationship.

Honey walked in behind Half Sack and sat on the edge of the bed beside him, then stood up immediately. Half Sack looked up at her questioningly and she felt silly as she explained. "The skank juices. I don't wanna sit where you fucked the skank."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't worry, no skank juices were produced."

That soothed her a little and she sat back on the edge of the mattress, trying to minimize the amount of her skin actually touching the bed. An awkward silence ensued, until Half Sack spoke again.

"Why did you fuck him?" He whispered, his eyes trained on the carpet.

Honey sighed, rubbing her eye with the palm of her hand. "I didn't. I just sucked his dick." Even saying it felt wrong and cheap.

Half Sack nodded, his eyes still downcast. "Why did you ignore me?"

Honey rubbed her hands on her thighs, trying to think of how to explain it without sounding stupid. "I never wanted you to see what happens when I-" She tried to find the words.

"When you turn into Matches?" He supplied.

"How do you know about Matches?" SHe asked incredulously.

"Heard Opie say it when you were beating the shit out of the punching bag." He mumbled, scratching the stubble on his cheek.

Honey sighed. "Ah. Well, yeah. Matches is one thing I never wanted you to know about. I thought I could hide it." She leaned back on her hands. "The last time I turned into that, was when Molly fucked Joey. I beat her up, broke a few ribs, her arm, and fractured her jaw, among other things. She spent a month in the hospital and I went to anger management for a while."

Half Sack winced, trying to imagine his small, sweet girlfriend doing that to a person. It was sort of hot, to be honest. "So you didn't want me to know about it? Why?"

"I didn't want you to think I was a freak. Like I said, I thought I could control it." Honey gave up on leaning and just flopped back on the bed. "And when you saw Matches, I felt like you'd think less of me or something...so I avoided you. I didn't want to talk about it."

He laid back beside her, not touching her but close enough to feel her warmth. "I wouldn't have thought anything different about you, Honey. I love you, even your violent alter ego." She cracked a smile but still looked worried.

"I never meant to end up with Kozik. I just wanted to get back at you for talking to the croweater. Then you took her back to the dorm and I thought..."

"Yeah." He mumbled, ashamed. "I shouldn't have done that. But you were ignoring me! I thought you were breaking up with me or something!"

Honey shook her head. "I wouldn't break up with you. I just didn't want you to break up with me."

They shared a laugh and Honey rolled closer to his side. "God, we're a mess." Honey breathed, happy they were still together.

"Yeah but we're a fun mess." Half Sack replied, his hand moving steadily down her side. Honey stood up, breaking the contact much to his disappointment.

She moved over to her bag, grabbing her toothbrush from one of the pockets. "I don't wanna kiss you with a Kozik flavored mouth." She mumbled around the toothbrush as she scrubbed her mouth in front of the bathroom mirror. He laughed and laid back, happy they hadn't damaged their relationship beyond repair.

Her phone rang from where she had left it last night, on the nightstand. Honey spat into the sink and rinsed her toothbrush quickly and hurried to grab her phone. "Kitty!" She screamed excitedly, amid a fit of giggles on the other end of the line.

"Bumblebee!" Kai yelled back, a silly grin on her face as she tried to ignore the fumbling curses of her uncle on the other side of the garage.

Honey fell back onto the bed, kicking her legs and wiggling excitedly, not believing this was really happening. "Oh my god, it's you! I can't believe it!"

"Yep, it's me. I know it's really sudden but," A loud metallic thud could be heard in the background. "Leo! I told you, leave Ghost Petal alone! It's not my car, neither of us have a right to touch him. Sorry, Honey, Uncle Leo's trying to dismantle Ghost."

Honey gasped. "You kept him?! Oh my god, I love you!"

"Love me enough to come by today?" Kai asked hopefully, sitting on Ghost's hood to guard the car from her meddling alcoholic uncle. "I mean, I just...wanted to see you...it's been a while...you don't have to...nevermind."

With a quick glance over at Half Sack, she smiled. "Meet at the old bridge?"

"Yeah!" Kai agreed, excited to see her old friend.

"Cool. I got someone I want you to meet." Honey whispered the last part, knowing there'd be an overreaction.

"Oh my god, Honey Marie, do you have a boyfriend finally?!"

Honey blushed and grinned. "You'll see. Is 2 good for you?"

"Sounds good. I'll have the warm Gatorade and radio ready, yeah?"

"See you then." Honey murmured as they hung up on each other. She tossed the phone away carelessly and lunged at Half Sack. "Oh my god, I'm going to see Kai!" She bounced in his lap, seemingly oblivious to the effect it was having on him.

"Honey you- If you don't stop, I'm going to fuck you." Half Sack said sternly, holding her still with his hands on her hips.

Honey blushed, feeling the hardness against her thigh for the first time. Then, her eyes flashed and she grinned. "Well...I don't have to meet Kai for a few hours." She ran her nails across his chest, hoping she didn't look like a fool. "But, I mean, if you don't want to..." She shrugged, moving to climb off him.

He grabbed her and held her steady as he grinded against her. "Lock the door."

Giggling, she hopped up and did so, shedding her clothes as she returned to the bed.

* * *

><p>"I love you." Honey murmured, tracing swirls on Half Sack's chest absentmindedly.<p>

He smiled, patting her mess of damp tangles away from her face. "I love you too."

"More than all the skittles in the world?" She asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "More than all the skittles in the world."


	12. I like it that you can kick ass

It wasn't long before Half Sack's prospect duties came knocking at their door, and he had to go out to face the Sons. Honey stayed in bed for a while after he left, her face buried in the pillow. When she finally checked the time, it was already noon. She had less than two hours to get ready and head out.

With a small groan, she forced herself out of the bed and into the bathroom. As she turned the shower on, she could've sworn she heard her father and her boyfriend's voice. Chalking it up to a figment of her imagination, she continued with her shower.

Meanwhile, Half Sack was a nervous wreck. Clay had decided to lay down some ground-laws for the trip tomorrow, and only a thin door separated the biker King from his under-aged, devirginated daughter. _'Why did I have to come back here instead of staying out there?'_ He thought Honey had already left. Obviously that wasn't the case. He could hear the shower running and knew Honey would be out soon. Clay stood by the door, his eyes trained on the bed where Half Sack sat.

"Honey's gonna want to celebrate her birthday, so let her. Just don't let her go crazy like last year. She came back with a hangover from hell and a police record." Clay shook his head, chuckling at the memory.

Half Sack felt his eyes widen slightly. _'Birthday?'_ He nodded in agreement, "I understand, Clay."

"Good." Clay heard the shower running and raised a brow. "That your girl?"

Half Sack thought his heart would beat out of his chest. Trying to play it off casually, with a shrug he said, "Yeah."

Chuckling, Clay shook his head. "Have fun." With that, the older man walked out just as the shower cut off. Honey padded out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a tattoo and a smile, dripping water on the carpet as she dug through her bag.

"Was that my dad?" She asked, laying out her clothes.

"Yeah. He says not to let you go crazy. Something about a police record?" He teased, pulling her against him by her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned.

"I was drunk, some skinny bitch tried to say my Louis Vuitton glasses were fake." She shrugged, trying to play it off. He didn't need to know how violent she had been before meeting him.

Sensing the shift in her mood, he held her tighter. "I like it that you can kick ass." He reassured her. She giggled and pressed her lips against his adam's apple then pulled away from him.

She started pulling her clothes on, with Half Sack cursing the t-shirt and jeans for blocking his view of her body. When she was dressed, she tied her hair up. Half Sack watched with mixed emotions as she combed through the sleek ponytail with her fingers. "How do I look?" She turned towards him, gesturing at her hair.

He stuttered an answer, "Uh-pre-um...hm...Shiny." He finished lamely, a blush blossoming along his cheekbones.

Honey chuckled and shook her head playfully, her hair tickling her back. "Thanks, it's always been my life's dream to be shiny." She grabbed her chucks and slipped them on, cursing the man who invented laces.

Half Sack ran his fingers through her hair, then down her back to grip her hips. "You're beautiful, Honey. Even though I like your fluffy hair." He murmured, meaning every word.

Honey smiled shyly and kissed him softly, then pulled away to finish tying her shoes. When she was done, she grabbed her phone and slipped it into her pocket and then turned to face Half Sack. "You coming or are you going to be a Prospect today?" She joked, slightly guilty that he neglected the club so much to spend time with her.

He grinned down at her. "I gotta see if Clay'll let me leave."

They walked out of the dorm together, since most of the guys were in the Chapel. Honey lingered outside near Half Sack's bike while he went to ask Clay.

"Uh, Clay?" Half Sack stepped into the Chapel. He got the feeling he interrupted something important because Tig and Happy glared at him, and the rest looked annoyed.

"What, Prospect?" Clay snapped.

Half Sack gulped a little. "I was wondering if I could have a few hours off."

"This about your girl?" Clay asked, watching him closely.

Sounds of disbelief rang out. "One-Nut has a girl?" Tig cried, amazement clear in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I do. And yes, it is." Half Sack mumbled, uncomfortable talking to Honey's extended family about her. "I was going to give her a ride home, it's not far." A sort of lie. He _was _giving her a ride.

Clay nodded, sharing a glance with Tig. "Go ahead. You should bring her by the clubhouse sometime, introduce her."

"Maybe. I'll talk to her about it." He headed back out to his bike where Honey was standing.

* * *

><p><strong>Does anyone even read this story anymore? : I feel like I'm just writing it for me now instead of readers...Thank you for reading and please review.**


	13. AN: Please read

I know people are going to be pissed at me...but I've decided to take this story down and repost it as I edit it. I know I've been like the shittiest writer ever but I just couldn't continue the story the way it was. I wasn't happy with it and it felt like I had no direction I wanted to go in. So I've been editing it, trying to fix the story line and get it the way I want it.

I've added scenes to try to build up the relationship before they get together, I've tried to establish relationships with other characters, and I've tried to give Honey more of a personality. I felt like before, she was just a girl. She didn't really have any traits or behaviors that set her apart.

I'm not going to replace the already existing chapters with the edited ones because I tried that and it just didn't work out. So please, check out the new and improved story on my page and I hope you won't give up on me.

Also, the polyvore account for this story is honeysoa. I'll be uploading many of her outfits there so check it out. The photo bucket website for the story will remain the same.

Thank you for sticking with me and I hope you'll all read and review the new The Princess and The Prospect!


End file.
